The Edge leading to Nothingness
by Milla Maxwell
Summary: Jeremy wollte diesen Job eigentlich nur zu Ende bringen, aber ein folgenschwerer Zwischenfall sorgt dafür, dass er buchstäblich bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Und nun soll er denen helfen, die versucht haben, ihn umzubringen? Vielleicht hätte er einfach kündigen sollen...
1. Kapitel 1: Mein Blut an deinen Händen

**Kapitel 1: Mein Blut an deinen Händen**

Das hier war totaler Irrsinn!

Wie konnte er nur davon ausgehen, dass er es schon irgendwie schaffen würde, die erste Woche zu überstehen, ohne von diesen durchgeknallten Robotern umgebracht zu werden...?! Es war erst Donnerstag und wie es schien, würde er nicht einmal die Übergabe seines ersten Lohnscheins erleben...

Er hätte nach der ersten Nacht seine Kündigung vorlegen sollen, dann wäre ihm dieser ganze Stress erspart geblieben, aber sein Optimismus hatte ihn dazu getrieben, dass er es schon irgendwie schaffen würde, schließlich war es nur eine Woche, danach hätte er einfach gehen können...

„Da hast du dich ganz schön in die Scheiße geritten, Jeremy..." sprach er mit sich selbst und klickte sich wie ein Besessener durch die verschiedenen Kameras. Bis auf Toy Freddy, der auf der Bühne seit Beginn seiner Schicht, sein Camp aufgeschlagen hatte, waren alle Animatronics auf den Beinen und ließen ihn kaum einen Moment zum Durchatmen.

Und was noch schlimmer war...die Batterien seiner Taschenlampe waren so gut wie leer und dann hätte er keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich vor Foxy zu schützen...Geschweige denn die anderen auf Abstand zu halten...

Von wegen „Willkommen in der Familie". Ihm kam es im Moment eher so vor, dass es regelrecht darauf angelegt wurde, dass man die Zeit in diesem Unternehmen nicht überlebte.

Vielleicht wäre es doch nicht verkehrt gewesen, sich nach seinen Vorgängern zu erkundigen...damit er wusste, wo später auch sein Grabstein stehen würde...

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Mittelgang richten. Die Taschenlampe flackterte noch ein letztes Mal auf, bevor sie endgültig den Geist aufgab. Doch was sie noch ein letztes Mal erhellte, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Foxy, Mangle und der alte Bonny drängten sich in den Gang und würden binnen weniger Sekunden bei ihm sein...

„Scheiße...Scheiße...Scheiße...!"

Das war´s dann wohl. Egal wer ihn zuerst erreichte, sein Schicksal würde das Selbe sein.

„Ich will nicht sterben...!"

Und dann tat er etwas, was man ihm bereits am ersten Tag abgeraten hatte. Er verließ seinen Arbeitsplatz.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie er kurz darauf feststellen musste. Denn in dem Moment, in dem er in den Lüftungsschacht hasstete, krachte etwas in seinen Arbeitsplatz.

Foxy...der nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber war, dass seine Beute ihm entkommen war.

Jeremy wusste nicht, ob er ihn hierdurch folgen konnte, aber er wollte deffinitv nicht bleiben, um es herauszufinden...

Es war bereits vier Uhr morgens. Vielleicht hatte er die Möglichkeit sich irgendwo zu verstecken, bis seine Schicht rum war...Er konnte nur hoffen, dass keiner der anderen Roboter sich dazu entschied, jetzt auch diesen Lüftungsschacht zu benutzen, denn dann würde er ihm direkt in die Arme laufen...

So schnell er konnte, robbte er hindurch und rollte sich am Ausgang instinktiv zur Seite. Er hatte die Anwesenheit des Roboters gespürt bevor er ihn überhaupt gesehen hatte. Toy Bonny, der ihm wohl gerade wieder einen Besuch abstatten wollte.

„Sorry Kumpel, aber heute nicht."

Er kam auf die Beine und rannte los, bevor sein Gegenüber die Chance hatte, überhaupt zu reagieren. Und es gab ihm Hoffnung, dass er ihnen lange genug aus dem Weg gehen konnte, bis das hier vorbei war.

Er musste nur in Bewegung bleiben!

Mit etwas hatte er jedoch nicht gerechnet und zwar das der schlechte Zustand des Restaurants schlimmer war, als er geahnt hatte.

Scheinbar hatte einer seiner Verfolger Öl verloren und er trat natürlich mitten rein. Als er es merkte, war es jedoch zu spät. Seine Füße verloren den Halten und er stürzte nach vorn, überschlug sich und schlitterte über den Fußboden. Er wusste, noch bevor er überhaupt richtig begreifen konnte, was passiert war, das etwas nicht stimmte.

Das Adrenalin mochte den Schmerz unterdrücken, aber das war nur ein kleiner Trost zu dem, was er sah. Ein loses Metallstück hatte sich in seine rechte Seite gebohrt und sein rechter Oberarm, der einen Großteil des Sturzes abgefangen hatte, war aufgeschürft. Eine lange Blutspur zeichnete den kompletten Weg ab, den er genommen hatte.

Soviel zu seinen Plan, sich unbemerkt irgendwo zu verstecken...So wie das Blut immer noch aus seiner Seite quoll, brauchten diese Monster sich nicht mal mehr anzustrengen, um ihn zu finden...

Und wenn er diesen verfluchten Fremdkörper nicht bald herausholte, brauchte er sich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, dass er durch die Hände dieser Roboter starb, denn dann hätte er es auch gut alleine geschafft...

Verzweifelt versuchte er mit den Händen den Blutfluss zu unterbrechen, während er durch die dunklen Gänge stolperte, doch es war nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Hinter sich zeichnete sich eine mehr als deutliche Blutspur ab und wie es schien hatte sich bereits der erste Animatronic an seine Fersen geheftet. Er konnte seine Schritte in der Dunkelheit hören, auch wenn er noch nicht erkennen konnte, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Nicht das es einen Unterschied machte...

Er bog in einen weiteren Gang und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Stehen, bevor er mit vollter Wucht in die Wand vor ihm lief. Er hatte sich geradewegs in eine Sackgasse navigiert...

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein..." stöhnte er verzweifelt auf. Keine Chance, dass er jetzt noch umdrehen und einen anderen Weg ausprobieren konnte...

Neben sich erkannte er eine zugenagelte Tür.

Seltsam, er konnte sich nicht erinnern diesen Ort auf den Kameras gesehen zu haben...

Gehörte das hier zu dem alten Restaurant bevor sie es umgebaut hatten? Nicht das es einen Unterschied gemacht hatte, in wenigen Minuten würde er sowieso tot sein...

Er ging ein Stück zurück. Er wollte seinem Angreifer wenigstens in die Augen sehen.

Toy Bonny stand nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. Seine Glasaugen waren auf ihn fixiert, aber etwas stimmte nicht. Es war, als würde er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand laufen. Er wich ein Stück zurück und blickte Jeremy verwirrt an. Die Tatsache, dass er sein Ziel so klar vor sich sah und es trotzdem nicht erreichen konnte, schien in seinem Programm für einige Probleme zu sorgen.

Jeremy konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. War es ihm wirklich gelungen einen blinden Punkt zu finden, den die Roboter nicht erreichen konnten? Er ging noch ein Stück näher heran, auch wenn die Schmerzen ihn inzwischen fast umbrachten.

Toy Bonny startete einen weiteren Versuch, aber auch dieser schlug fehlt. Es war seltsam, aber er wirkte fast ein wenig enttäuscht.

Er legte eine Hand auf die Barriere und blickte ihn an, als könnte Jeremy etwas dagegen tun.

Versuchte er etwa, ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen?

Trotzdem startete er einen Versuch und solange er auf seiner Seite blieb, sollte ihm auch nichts passieren.

„Ich hoffe ich bereue das nachher nicht..."

Er legte seine Hand auf die von Bonny.

Er hatte befürchtet, dass dieser ihn packen und auf die andere Seite ziehen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Hase hob nur die Augenlieder und blickte ihn an. Fast schon verwundert, auch wenn eine Maschine wohl kaum zu solch einer Gefühlsregung imstande war.

Es war seltsam. Jeremy hatte immer gedacht, dass die Roboter sich eiskalt anfühlen würden, aber Bonny´s Hand war angenehm warm. Auch musste er feststellen, dass dieser gar nicht so groß war, wie er immer befürchtet hatte. Sie standen sich auf Augenhöhen gegenüber. Natürlich konnte er dies nicht von allen behaupten, aber es war schon ein wenig beruhigend.

Der Hase zog seine Hand zurück und blickte sie an. Jeremy´s Blut klebte an ihr und färbte seine weißen Ballen in einem dunklen rot.

„Sorry, vielleicht hätte ich vorher meine Hand abwischen sollen..." Er musste lachen, als ob der andere sich darum kümmern wü würde dieser jetzt wie ein Bluthund auf ihn reageren...

„Ugh...!"

Ein stechender Schmerz zog durch seinen ganzen Körper und zwang ihn in die Knie. Sein Blickfeld verschwamm kurzzeitig, ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er zu viel Blut verloren hatte und wahrscheinlich hatte sich die Wunde inzwischen entzündet.

„Scheiße...scheint als hättet ihr am Ende doch gewonnen."

Alle Kraft schien aus seinem Körper gewichen zu sein und der Fußboden wirkte momentan wie der bequemste Ort, um ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen.

„Jeremy?"

Die Stimme klang kratzig, als ob sie schon lange nicht benutzt wurden war und sie wirkte besorgt, aber für den Moment wollte er einfach nur schlafen...


	2. Kapitel 2: Eine helfende Hand

**Kapitel 2: Eine helfende Hand**

Er fühlte sich vollkommen elend, als er die Augen öffnete. Ein Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Schreibtisch verriet ihm, dass es inzwischen kurz vor sechs war. Seine Schicht war so gut wie rum.

War all das nur ein böser Traum gewesen?

Er quälte sich in eine sitzende Position und zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Seine rechte Seite brannte höllisch und er musste erkennen, dass sein Hemd sich zum Großteil von seinem Blut verfärbt hatte.

„Es ist also wirklich passiert?"

Vorsichtig schob er den Stoff nach oben. Jemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, seine Wunde zu verbinden. Es war eine recht ungeschickte Arbeit, als hätte sich ein Kind an ihm versucht, aber wahrscheinlich hatte dies ihm das Leben geretten. Sein Arm hatte leider nicht so viel Glück gehabt. Der Stoff klebte daran und es würde deffinitiv keinen Spaß machen, diesen von der Wunde zu lösen...

„Besser ich verschwinde bevor der Manager hier auftaucht..."

Diesem seinen derzeitigen Zustand zu erklären, würde sich wahrscheinlich als recht kompliziert gestalten.

Er stand auf und musste sich kurz auf dem Tisch abstürzen. Sein Apartment lag nicht weit vom Restaurant entfernt, aber für einene Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken sich ein Taxi zu rufen, aber dann dachte er an an all die Rechnungen, die er noch zu bezahlen hatte und verwarf den Gedanken recht schnell wieder. Momentan brauchte er jeden Cent.

„Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als zu laufen..."

Etwas unsicher auf den Beinen verließ er das Gebäude. Wenigstens hatte er seine Jacke dabei gehabt, um das Blut zu verdecken, auch wenn es ihn nicht vor den besorgten Augen seines Mitbewohners schützen würde.

Der, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, bereits in ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer auf ihn wartete. Mike Schmidt war eigentlich ein Austauschstudent aus Deutschland, der jedoch auf Grund herausragender Leisungen ein Stipendium an einer der vielen technischen Universitäten in der Gegend bekommen hatte. Es gab wahrscheinlich nichts, dass er nicht reparieren konnte. Eine recht praktische Eigenschaft, wenn man in einem heruntergekommenen Apartment lebte, in dem alle paar Tage etwas kaputt ging. Sie hatten sich während eines Bewerbungstermins kennengelernt und nachdem keiner von beiden den Job bekommen hatten, kurzfristig beschlossen zusammen zuziehen. Für manche mochte das recht seltsam klingen, aber es hatte für sie nie ein Problem dargestellt. Sie teilten sich die Miete, aber trotzdem reichte das Geld hinten und vorne nicht, um über die Runden zu kommen. Aber solange keiner von ihnen einen vernünftigen Job aufzuweisen hatte, mussten sie sich mit dem zufriedengeben was sie hatten.

„Scheiße Jeremy, was ist mit dir passiert?!"

Bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war Mike bereits an seiner Seite und half ihm auf die Couch.

„Glaubst du mir, dass ich ausgerutscht und hingefallen bin?"

„Echt jetzt?"

Jeremy seufzte und begann über die heutige Nacht zu erzählen, während Mike seine Verletzungen versorgte. Er hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, was während seiner Nachtschichten vorgefallen war und sein Mitbewohner hatte ihm zugehört. So unglaublich seine Erzählungen auch waren, er hatte ihm geglaubt.

„Trotzdem kann ich nicht glauben, dass du das wirklich gemacht hast..."

„Ich wäre so oder so gestorben...In dem Moment schien es die richtige Entscheidung zu sein."

„Das streite ich nicht ab. Trotzdem finde ich es seltsam...Wenn die Animatronics nicht zu dir kommen konnten...wer hat dich dann verarztet und vorallem...war es die gleiche Person, die dich zurück an deinen Schreibtisch gebracht? Wer kann schon sagen, wie lange du dort schutzlos gelegen hast?"

Jeremy zitterte merklich: „Erinner mich nicht daran. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich heute Nacht wieder da hin muss..."

Mike riss ihn herum und blickte ihm in die Augen: „Bist du wahnsinnig?! Du kannst dich kaum auf den Beinen halten! Glaubst du wirklich, dass die dich in Ruhe lassen? Die bringen dich um, sobald du das Restaurant betreten hast!"

„Ich weiß, aber es ist der letzte Tag. Ich verschanz mich einfach wieder in der Ecke, wo die nicht hinkommen. Mit dem Geld können wir unsere Schulden begleichen und ich kündige anschließend sofort."

„Ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache..."

„Vertrau mir. Ich verspreche, dass ich mich nicht unnötig in Gefahr begeben werde."

„Das hast du beim letzten mal auch gesagt und schau was daraus geworden ist..."

Jeremy versuchte zu lächeln: „Ich bin ein ziemlicher Versager, was das betrifft, aber ich versuche mich ab morgen zu bessern."

Mike seufzte: „Ich wünschte du würdest es heute schon tun, aber ich schätze mal, dass ich dich nicht umstimmen kann?"

„Nicht solange ich diesen verfluchten Lohnschein in der Hand halte."

Wahrscheinlich würde er diese Worte spätestens heute abend bereuen, aber er wollte Mike nicht mehr Sorgen bereiten, als er sowieso schon getan hatte und mit diesem Trick konnte er sie wirklich austricksen und müsste sich nur noch darum kümmern, dass die Spieluhr nicht ausging.

„Moment mal..."

„Was ist?" fragte Mike.

„Du erinnerst dich an die Spieluhr, von der ich dir erzählt habe?"

„Die, die nicht ausgehen darf?"

„Genau die...ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das sie gestern niemand aufgezogen hat..."

„Heißt das, dass sie dich angelogen haben?"

„Ich glaube nicht...aber..."

Jeremy schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bin mir selbst nicht sicher, was das bedeutet, aber irgendetwas ist gestern passiert. Das ist wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum niemand von ihnen meine Ohnmacht ausgenutzt hat...Auch wenn das natürlich nur Vermutungen sind..."

„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass sich das nicht zum Negativen auswirkt..."

Mike fixierte den neuen Verband und reichte Jeremy ein sauberes T-Shirt.

„Für´s erste musst du dich aber ausruhen. Auch wenn ich dir jetzt schon sagen kann, dass du dich nachher wahrscheinlich noch elender fühlen wirst, als jetzt."

„Danke für deine aufmunternden Worte," ein schiefes Grinsen formte sich auf seinen Lippen und er hoffte, dass es nicht so schlimm werden würde...

Und es ging doch schlimmer.

Jeremy musste regelrecht die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien, als er sich am Abend aus dem Bett quälte.

Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich und er war sich im Moment nicht mal sicher, ob er es überhaupt bis ins Badezimmer schaffte. Und Mike war nicht einmal da, um ihm zu helfen, auf Grund der vielen Lesungen, die nur am Abend stattfanden.

„Wenigstens hat er mich nicht vergessen..."

Überglücklich nahm er die Schmerztabletten und schüttete sie mit einem bereitgestellten Glas Wasser herunter. Es würde zwar ein wenig dauern, bis die Wirkung einsetzte, aber wenigstens wäre er für die nächsten Stunden halbwegs beschwerdefrei. Und im Notfall hätte er immer noch eine in Reserve, auch wenn er hoffte, dass er diese nicht benötigen würde...


	3. Kapitel 3: Unerwartete Hilfe

**Kapitel 3: Unerwartete Hilfe**

Es war ruhig in dieser Nacht, als er das Restaurant betrat. Ohne lange zu überlegen, schlug er den Weg ein, den er auch gestern genommen hatte. Der Weg hatte sich buchstäblich in sein Hirn eingebrannt und teilweise glaubte er in den Fugen der Fliesen noch sein Blut erkennen zu können.

In fünf Minuten wäre es zwölf und dann wollte er nicht mehr ungeschützt durch die Gegend laufen. Doch dann...

„Das ist doch nicht euer ernst...!"

Der Flur, der gestern noch vollkommen leer gestanden hatte, war jetzt bis zur Decke mit Kisten zugestellt.

„Nein...nein, das kann nicht sein."

Verzweifelt versuchte er Kisten ein wenig zur Seite zu schieben um sich hindurchzuquetschen, aber diese rührten sich keinen Millimeter und seine Verletzung erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft daran, dass er momentan nicht in der Verfassung war,solch ein schweres Gewicht zu bewegen.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!"

Das konnte doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen...Vollkommen unmöglich, dass dieser ganze Kram innerhalb von nur zwölf Stunden hierhergeschafft worden war.

So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als in sein Büro zurückzukehren und auf das beste zu hoffen...Etwas worauf er eigentlich verzichten wollte. Gestern hatte er nur durch seine beherzte Flucht überlebt, aber jetzt wo ihm dieser Weg verwehrt wurde, saß er hier buchstäblich fest...

„Vielleicht hätte ich mich vorhin doch noch richtig von Mike verabschieden sollen, da er mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommt..."

Geschlagen schaltete er die Kameras ein und überprüfte die Funktionalität der Taschenlampe. Neue Batterien, wie jede Nacht, und doch schienen sie mit fortschreiten der Woche immer weniger zu halten...

Er konnte wohl von Glück reden, wenn er es bis zur Hälfte der Nacht schaffte...

Seine Uhr zeigte Punkt zwölf...

„Dann wollen wir es mal hinter uns bringen..."

Unbewusst streifte seine Hand den Wundverband. Noch spürte er nichts, aber das würde sich mit fortschreiten der Nacht sicher ändern...Und er fragte sich unweigerlich, ob Toy Bonny wohl noch immer mit seinem Blut an den Fingern herumlief.

„Das werde ich wohl gleich sehen..."

Wie auf´s Stichwort hatte er den Hasen in der Nähe der Lüftungsschächte entdeckt. Es war wohl nur noch eine Frage von ein paar Minuten, bis er hier auftauchen würde. Aber er wollte trotzdem auf Nummer sicher gehen.

„Besser diesen verfluchten Kopf aufsetzen...Nur weil er gestern so zurückhaltend war,heißt das noch lange nicht, das das heute wieder genau so ist..."

Eher zufällig rutschte er beim zugreifen ab und seine Hand verfing sich im Inneren.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zog er seine Hand wieder heraus. Einige kleinere Metallstücke hatten sich in diese gebohrt, die er nur mit Mühe wieder herausbekam..

Eine nähere Betrachtung des Innenraum zeigte das gesamte Ausmaß der Katastrophe.

Der ehemals leere Kopf war buchstäblich ausgekleidet mit scharfkantigem Metall. Unmöglich, diesen aufzusetzen.

„Wollt ihr mich verarschen?!"

Jetzt war es offiziell. Sie wollten ihn tot sehen...

Und jetzt war es eh zu spät, denn er konnte Toy Bonny bereits im Luftschacht hören...Es war noch nicht einmal halb eins...

„Na dann komm und hol mich..."

Voller Anspannung beobachtete er, wie der Hase hinausgekrochen kam. Seine Augen hefteten sich sofort auf ihn und dann seltsamerweise auf den weggeworfenen Kopf, an dem immer noch ein bisschen von seinem Blut klebte...

Toy Bonny hob seine Hand, eine leichte rosane Färbung zeugte noch von dem, was gestern passiert war.

„Jeremy ist verletzt...schon wieder..."

Was zur...?!

Eine kratzige Stimme, die direkt von Bonny zu stammen schien und wenn er sich nicht irrte war es die Gleiche die er auch schon gestern nacht gehört hatte...

„H...hast du gerade gesprochen?"

Der Roboter nickte: „Es...ist schwer wenn man...so lange nichts gesagt...hat...aber es wird...besser."

„Das heißt..." begann Jeremy vorsichtig, „Ich kann davon ausgehen, dass du mich nicht umbringen wirst?"

„Jeremy ist ein...Freund."

Das war deffinitiv eine Erleichterung.

„Und die anderen?"

„Sie haben...sehr viel Hass ins sich...du musst...vorsichtig sein..."

Also war er trotz alledem noch nicht außer Gefahr, aber ein möglicher Verbündeter war immer noch besser, als gar keiner.

„Oh verflucht!"

Die Marionette! Beinahe hätte er sie vergessen!

Die Musik war bereits am Ausklingen, als er endlich die richtige Kamera ausgewählt hatte. Schnell drehte er die Spieluhr wieder auf.

Das war knapp...

„Freund..." meinte Toy Bonny nur und zeigte auf den Bildschirm.

„Wirklich?" fragte Jeremy skeptisch, „Man hat mir gesagt, dass die Musik immer spielen muss, weil er gefährlich ist..."

„Die Musik...lässt ihn schlafen...kann helfen. Wir müssen...zu ihm."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Ihm war überhaupt nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dort raus zu müssen.

„Ja. Ich kann...dich...beschützen...aber wir müssen...uns...beeilen, bevor Freddy...es erfährt."

„Ich schätze, er ist nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber, dass du mir hilfst?"

„Freddy hasst alle...Nachtwächter."

„Gibt es dafür einen bestimmten Grund?"

Toy Bonny schüttelte den Kopf: „Wir dürfen...nicht darüber sprechen."

Na toll, das war ja eine große Hilfe.

„Aber...die Marionette kann es mir sagen?"

„Ja, er ist...nicht...daran gebunden."

„Also bleibt uns wirklich nichts anderes übrig..."

Er blickte auf die Kameras. Zu solch „früher" Stunde waren die meisten Animatronics noch nicht auf den den Beinen, nur Toy Chica streifte durch einen der Party-Räume und BB näherte sich von der anderen Seite. Wenn sie sich beeilten, sollten sie es unbeschadet schaffen, vorrausgesetzt es passierte nicht wieder etwas unvorhergesehenes, zum Beispiel das Toy Bonny ihn in den sicheren Tod führte...

„Am besten gehen wir jetzt gleich...noch ist es halbwegs ruhig auf den Fluren."

„Okay...Folge...mir..."

Wie auch schon am vorherigen Tag ging es wieder durch den Lüftungsschacht. Und mit ein wenig Glück, wäre es vielleicht das letzte Mal...


	4. Kapitel 4: Ein kleiner Gefallen

**Kapitel 4: Ein kleiner Gefallen**

„Ist die Luft rein?"

Irgendwie war es ihnen gelungen, sich ungesehen bis zur Box der Marionette zu bewegen, aber noch lag ein recht großer dunkler Raum vor ihnen, den es zu durchqueren galt.

„Meine Sensoren nehmen...keine andere Bewegung...wahr..."

„Dann wollen wir unser Glück mal versuchen. Ich hoffe du hast recht, dass er ein Freund ist..."

Die Musik ebbte bereits ab, als sie dort ankamen und sie konnten jetzt nur hoffen, dass niemand sie hier fand.

Etwas unheimlich war die darauffolgende Stille schon. Wenn man jede Nacht die Spieluhrmusik im Ohr hatte, war es wirklich seltsam, plötzlich wieder von völliger Ruhe umgeben zu sein.

„Wie lange dauert..."

Toy Bonny legte ihm einen Finger auf Lippen, damit er verstummte.

„ _Du bist gekommen."_

Es war eine seltsam beruhigende Stimme, die plötzlich aus der Box erklang. Und Jeremy fühlte sich augenblicklich von ihr eingelullt. Fast schon hypnotisch langsam kam sie aus der Box heraus und baute sich vor ihm auf. Sie war größer als er gedacht hatte...

Insgesamt maß sie wohl mehr als zwei Meter und überragte Jeremy mit seinen 1,80 m um Längen.

„ _Es ist sehr lange her, dass ich solch ein Potential in einem Menschen gesehen habe...Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass wir dich so überfallen."_

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich schon erleichtert darüber, dass ihr mich nicht umbringen wollt," gab Jeremy zu, „Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, was ihr von mir wollt...Toy Bonny meinte nur, dass wir zu dir müssen, da du mir wahrscheinlich etwas über die Ereignisse erzählen kannst, die hier vor vielen Jahren stattgefunden haben."

„ _Das ist richtig, ich gehöre zu denen, die es damals mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat, aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Geschichten."_

Sie setzte sich auf den Rand der Box.

„ _Momentan bist du wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der uns helfen kann, jedenfalls denen deren Verstand noch nicht vollkommen von den bösen Geistern eingenommen sind..."_

„Böse Geister?"

„Nicht jetzt!" zischte Toy Bonny, sein Respekt vor der Marionette war wohl größer als alles andere. Die Beantwortung seiner Fragen wird wohl warten müssen...

„ _Viele sind es nicht mehr...Aber es ist wichtig dass du mit ihnen in Kontakt trittst."_

„Warum gerade ich?" Das erntete ihm einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen.

„ _Du hast es geschafft Toy Bonny zurückzuholen, den ich längst verloren geglaubt hatte..."_ Er blickte zu dem Hasen hinüber und schien zu lächeln, _„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du derjenige bist, auf den wir gewartet haben."_

„Ich fühle mich zwar geehrt, aber setzt du nicht etwas zu viel Hoffnung in mich? Ich bin doch nichts weiter als ein stinknormaler Nachtwächter..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: _„Du bist nicht der erste, den ich beauftragt habe...aber du warst als einziger erfolgreich darin, jemanden zurückzuholen..."_

„Von wie vielen sprechen wir hier genau?"

„ _...dreiundzwanzig..."_

„Was?!"

Wie konnte ein einziges Restaurant so viele Todesfälle vertuschen?! Das musste doch irgendjemandem aufgefallen sein?

„ _Und das sind nur diejenigen, mit denen ich gesprochen habe..."_

„Es waren noch mehr?!"

„ _Ich existiere seit fast zehn Jahren...und mit jedem Tag musste ich beobachten,wie meine einstige Familie immer mehr dem Wahnsinn verfiel...Glaub mir,in all den Jahren bist du der erste Hoffnungsschimmer den ich zu sehen bekomme."_

Wow...das war auch eine Möglichkeit den Druck zu erhöhen...

„Mal angenommen ich kann euch wirklich helfen, was müsste ich tun?"

„ _Das selbe, was du auch mit Toy Bonny gemacht hast."_

„Was hab ich denn...?"

Aber natürlich! Es war das Blut, das ist es, was er meinte...

Toy Bonny strich in der Zeit gedankenverloren über seine Hand. Das Blut hatte sein Fell buchstäblich eingefärbt und würde wohl nur noch mit Mühe herauszubekommen sein. Sein Blick war seltsam entrückt, als wäre er momentan ganz woanders...

„Und du glaubst wirklich, dass das funktioniert?"

„ _Es ist jedenfalls einen Versuch wert, aber ich muss dich warnen, trotz alledem ist es sehr gefährlich sich ihnen zu nähern...Du wirst äußerst vorsichtig vorgehen müssen..."_

„Was anderes hätte ich auch nicht erwartet...das heißt wohl, wir werden uns nächste Woche wiedersehen?"

„Das heißt du...willst uns helfen?" Wie es schien hatte er jetzt auch wieder Toy Bonny´s Aufmerksamkeit.

„Versprechen kann ich natürlich nichts..."

Er musste vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden sein, dass er diese Option überhaupt in Betracht zog...Da konnte er sich von Mike sicherlich einiges anhören, schließlich hatte er ihm versprochen zu kündigen...Aber die beiden wirkten so verzeifelt, das es ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete, wenn er nur daran dachte, ihre Bitte abzulehnen...

„ _Damit erweist du uns einen großen Gefallen und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir alles erzählen werde. Vielleicht..."_

Ruckartig wandte sie sich dem Flur zu.

„ _...! Du musst sofort von hier verschwinden!"_

„Aber..."

„Keine Zeit...für Fragen!"

Toy Bonny packte ihm am Arm und zerrte ihn zu dem anderen Ausgang.

„Ich lenke ihn ab...Du...versteckst dich!"

Wer auch immer da auf dem Weg war...wenn es selbst die Marionette aus der Fassung brachte, dann war es sicherlich besser, auf die Warnungen zu hören.

Aber wo sich verstecken? Der einzige Ort, der ihm einfiel war versperrt...

„Es muss hier doch noch etwas anderes geben!"

Hinter sich hörte er bereits, wie einige der Tische kraftvoll zur Seite geschoben wurden, ein weiterer Grund, hier so schnell wie möglich weg zu kommen.

Vielleicht konnte er für einen kurzen Moment in den Toiletten unterkommen...

„Ich muss es wohl auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen..."

Und dann rannte er los, vorbei an dem Eingangsbereich, deren verschlossene Türen ihm buchstäblich verhöhnten...

„Uwahhh...!"

Sein Fuß hatte sich in einem der Kabel verhangen und er fiel zu Boden...

„Na wo willst du denn so schnell hin?"

Er hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit nach oben zu schauen, als etwas schweres auf seinem Kopf niederging...


	5. Kapitel 5: Golden Freddy

**Kapitel 5: Golden Freddy**

Das erste was er spürte war ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seinen Armen, als er begann seine Umgebung wieder wahrzunehmen. Etwas, was mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer zu werden schien und ihn etwas unsanft wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

„Scheiße..."

Trotz der pochenden Kopfschmerzen riss er die Augen auf, als er merkte, dass seine Füße den Boden nicht berührten und seine Schultern begannen sich anzufühlen, als ob sie kurz davor waren, buchstäblich auszukugeln.

Der Grund dafür war auch schnell gefunden...

Seine Hände waren mit einem Kabelrest zusammengebunden wurden und anschließend hatte man ihn an einem Hakten, der an der Decke angebracht war, aufgehangen. Eine Uhr am anderen Ende des Raumes zeigte, dass es inzwischen zwei Uhr Nachts war. Kein Wunder, dass ihm alles weh tat...er hing hier schon seit gut einer halben Stunde, seit er erfolglos versucht hatte zu fliehen...

Fragte sich nur noch, wer sein mysteriöser Angreifer war.

Warum konnte diese Nacht nicht einfach ein Ende finden?

„Sei froh, dass ich dich nicht sofort getötet habe…" schnitt eine tiefe Stimme durch den Raum, „Aber ich hätte gern ein paar Antworten bevor ich den Raum mit deinen Eingeweiden neu dekoriere…"

Eine große Figur schob sich aus den Schatten und Jeremy benötigte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um einen der Roboter handelte.

Freddy? Jedenfalls war das sein erster Gedanke, aber er musste kurz darauf feststellen, dass das Fell einen viel helleren Ton hatte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich buchstäblich als er erkannte, wen er da vor sich hatte…

Golden Freddy.

Während seiner Zeit in diesem Restaurant hatte er nur ein einziges Mal einen Blick auf ihn werfen können, aber die Geschichten, die er von den anderen Mitarbeitern gehört hatte reichten, um in ihm Todes Ängste zu wecken.

Egal was passierte, niemals sollte man sich mit ihm einlassen…

Trotzdem musste er an sein eigenes Überleben denken.

„Und was genau willst du wissen?"

Ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln konnte sein nahendes Ende wenigstens ein bisschen verzögern…

„Ihr seid doch alle gleich…Versucht euch gut mit uns zu stellen, aber wehe man dreht euch den Rücken zu…"

Um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, legte er seine Hand auf Jeremy's Schulter und legte sein komplettes Gewicht darauf.

„Aghhhhh…!"

Jeremy wusste nicht, ob er es sich nir eingebildet hatte, aber glaubte ein leises Knacken gehört zu haben…

„Ich hoffe wir verstehen uns jetzt?"

Er nickte heftig, aus Angst, dass der Bär seine Worte wieder falsch verstehen würde.

„Nun gut…"

Er schien zufrieden.

„Ich will wissen, was du mit diesem Verräter zu schaffen hattest."

„Ich weiß nicht wen du meinst…"

Er bereute die Worte sofort als er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Sofort wurde er wieder hinunter gedrückt.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Menschlein…sonst…"

Die Drohung hing unausgesprochen im Raum.

„D…du meinst die Marionette?"

„Wer sonst? Schon seit Jahren mischt er sich in unsere Arbeit ein…"

„Er will nur das Töten beenden…" keuchte Jeremy.

„Was verstehst du schon davon?! Nur wegen euch…wegen dir….müssen wir das hier ertragen! Aber ich werde das nicht zulassen! Ich werde deinem Treiben ein Ende setzen!"

Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit ihm. Seine Augen waren inzwischen pechschwarz und seine weißen Pupillen hatten sich auf Stecknadelgroesse zusammengezogen.

War es das, was die Marionette meinte?

Jedenfalls wurde die ganze Situation so langsam recht ungemütlich. Golden Freddy sah aus, als wäre er bereit ihm die Kehle herauszureissen und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als darauf zu warten…

So gut es ging, versuchte er an seinen Fesseln zu zerren und sie entlang des Hakens zu reiben, in der Hoffnung sie so zu lösen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er es nicht schnell genug schaffen würde…

„Hoffnungslos, du kannst nicht vor mir davonlaufen…" höhnte dieser und seine Finger schlossen sich um seinen Hals, „Schrei für mich."

Statt ihm die Luft abzurücken bohrten sich seine Fingernägel in sein Fleisch, ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz, den Jeremy nur einen Augenblick lang unterdrücken konnte bevor er Golden Freddy seinen Wunsch erfüllte.

„Lass ihn…gefaelligst in Ruhe!"

Der Druck um seinen Hals verringerte sich.

„Du?! Hat er dir das angetan?"

Jeremy´s Sichtfeld war verschwommen, aber er glaubte etwas blaues wahrzunehmen. War das etwa Toy Bonny?

„Er hat mir überhaupt nichts... angetan. Nur durch seine Hilfe sehe ich... die Dinge wieder... wie sie wirklich sind."

„Hör auf mir solche Lügen aufzutischen!" brüllte dieser nur.

Golden Freddy war ablenkt, dass war der einzige Gedanke, der ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging, sofort machte er sich wieder daran die Fesseln zu lösen. Wenn er sie noch etwas lockern könnte, könnte er herausschlüpfen...

Toy Bonny gab sich währenddessen redliche Mühe, gegen Golden Freddy zu bestehen, aber er wurde immer weiter zurückgedrängt. Er tat das hier nur für ihn, deswegen durfte er ihn nicht enttäuschen...

‚Komm schon...nur noch ein bisschen...'

„Gib es auf, du kannst nicht gegen mich bestehen!"

Der Hase stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand...

Da! Er kam mit einer Hand heraus.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin!"

Golden Freddy hatte sich genau in dem Moment umgedreht, in dem er auch seine zweite Hand befreit hatte.

"Oh verflucht!"

Jeremy nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte los. Noch fiel es ihm schwer eine halbwegs gerade Linie zu halten, aber er hoffte, dass der Vorsprung groß genug war, dass man ihn nicht sofort wieder einholte...


	6. Kapitel 6: Eine endlose Nacht

**Kapitel 6: Eine endlose Nacht**

Einfach nur weg, aber wohin? Das Gebäude war zwar recht groß, aber es bot halt keine unendlichen Ausweichmöglichkeiten. So oder so würde er sich irgendwann in einer Sackgasse wiederfinden…

Und es war noch nicht einmal halb drei. Warum nur wollte gerade heute die Zeit nicht vergehen? Für's erste musste er sich einen Überblick davon verschaffen, wie viele und vor allem wo die Animatronics sich momentan aufhielten. So lange er nicht wusste, welche von ihnen er auf seine Seite ziehen konnte, wollte er kein Risiko eingehen. Trotzdem war er sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich möglich war, allen von ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Hoffentlich hatte es wenigstens Toy Bonny halbwegs unbeschadet aus der Sache geschafft. Er hatte Jeremy die nötige Zeit verschafft, fliehen zu können und er würde es sich nicht verzeihen, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen sein könnte…

Hoffentlich war die Verwirrung groß genug gewesen, dass auch er entkommen konnte.

Aber jetzt musste er ersteinmal an sich denken. Nach anfänglicher Vorsicht traute er sich doch in sein Büro zurück, das, Gott sei Dank, momentan vollkommen leer stand. Die Melodie der Spieluhr drang durch die Lautsprecher…

Da er sie nicht aufgezogen hatte, gab es wohl jemand anderen, der vermeiden wollte, dass die Marionette wieder aufwachte. Wahrscheinlich Freddy oder einer seiner Anhänger. Und er bezweifelte, dass er heute noch eine Chance bekommen würde mit ihr zu sprechen. Wer auch immer die Musik angestellt hatte, würde sicherlich bald zurück sein, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es auch so blieb…

Schnell schaltete er zwischen den verschiedenen Kameras hin und her, um sich wenigstens ein grobes Bild seiner Lage machen zu können. Und was er sah, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. So gut wie auf jedem Bild war ein Animatronic zu sehen, taktisch so gut platziert, dass er gezwungenermaßen einem von ihnen in die Arme laufen musste…

„Na fantastisch…Ich sitze hier wie die Ratte in der Falle…"

Es grenzte wohl an ein Wunder, dass man ihn hat bis hierher kommen lassen. Und dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Das war eine Falle. Sie hatten ihn nur hier her gelassen, damit sie ihn einkesseln konnten. Und er war natürlich genau darauf reingefallen…

Etwas, was sich auch dadurch bestätigte, da sie sich genau in diesem Moment wieder in Bewegung setzten. Direkt auf ihn zu…

„Scheisse!"

Einem von ihnen konnte er sich vielleicht entgegenstellen, aber allen…?!

Er konnte ihnen nicht allen aus dem Weg gehen, aber er konnte sich immer noch für das kleinste Übel entscheiden. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, schaffte er es vielleicht aus dieser verzwickten Lage wieder heraus.

Nach kurzer Überlegung entschied er sich für Toy Chica. Von allen stellte sie höchstwahrscheinlich die geringste Gefahr dar und was noch viel wichtiger war…wenn er es an ihr vorbei schaffte, wäre der Weg in die hinteren Räume des Restaurants frei und dort gäbe es sicherlich irgendeine Versteckmöglichkeit in der er bis zum Morgen aushalten konnte. Außerdem lag in dieser Richtung auch dieser seltsame Korridor und auch wenn es sinnlos war, er wollte sein Glück dort noch einmal versuchen. Irgendetwas war dort hinten und wenn er dazu gezwungen war dort hindurch zu klettern, würde er es tun.

„Ich bin vorhin nicht durchgekommen, warum sollte es jetzt funktionieren?"

Der logisch denkende Teil seines Gehirns sagte ihm, dass es unmöglich war und trotzdem…

„Ich muss echt verrückt sein…ich hoffe Mike erfährt niemals davon…"

Auf den Kamerabildern hatte er gesehen, dass auch die alten Modelle auf den Beinen waren und mit denen wollte er wirklich nicht anlegen. Besonders Bonny. Ohne sein Gesicht sah er einfach furchterregend aus und war damit das genaue Gegenteil zu seiner Toy-Version, den man schon fast als niedlich hätte bezeichnen können...

Aber für's erste musste er erstmal an diesem verfluchten Vogel vorbei.

Chica schien ihre Augen überall zu haben, aber wenn er in den Schatten blieb, konnte er vielleicht mit Glück ihrem Blick entgehen…

„Bitte lasse es einmal funktionieren."

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er hinaus, immer darauf bedacht, von niemanden gesehen zu werden. Noch war die Luft rein, aber das würde sich wahrscheinlich bald ändern…

Als er die ersten Schritte vernahm, nahm er hinter ein paar Kisten Deckung und wartete gebannt ab. Erst als er sicher war, dass man ihn nicht entdeckt hatte, schlich er langsam voran. Sie war zwar nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt und würde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit sofort reagieren, wenn sie ihn bemerkte, aber solange sie ihm den Rücken zu drehte, war er im Vorteil. Und genau das wollte er jetzt ausnutzen.

Er wartete noch einen Moment, bis er sicher war, dass sie sich nicht unverhofft doch noch umdrehen würde, bevor er sich langsam aus seiner Deckung hervor wagte und auf leisen Sohlen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schlich. Erst als er ein paar Meter zurückgelegt hatte, beschleunigte er und bog bei der erst besten Möglichkeit in einen der Flure ein. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, zu rennen, aus Angst, das man ihn vielleicht doch hören würde. Und so überwog ihn eine Woge der Erleichterung, als er sicher sein konnte, dass ihm niemand gefolgt war…

Er war den ganzen Weg über ungeschützt gewesen und es grenzte an ein kleines Wunder, das außer Chica niemand auf die Idee gekommenen war, hierher zukommen.

„Und jetzt muss ich zusehen, das ich unentdeckt bleibe…Einmal konnte ich sie vielleicht hinters Licht führen, aber ich bezweifle, dass mir das noch einmal gelingt…"

Wenigstens kannte er von hieraus den Weg…

Es war noch genauso, wie vor ein paar Stunden. Der Gang war auf's unmögliche vollgestopft und jede der Kisten schien eine Toonne zu wiegen.

Selbst eine Maus hätte hier ihre Probleme gehabt…

„Keine Chance, ich muss mir etwas anderes überlegen…" murmelte er gedankenverloren und wandte sich zum gehen, als mitten in etwas flauschiges lief.

Erschrocken wich er zurück, als…

„Brauchst….du Hilfe?"

Es war die immer noch recht kratzige Stimme von Toy Bonny, die ihn etwas ruhiger werden ließ.

Sein Fell war an einigen Stellen ramponiert, aber sonst schien er unverletzt zu sein.

„Danke für deine Hilfe vorhin. Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst…"

„Du hast mir geholfen….Also helfe ich dir…."

„Dann sind wir jetzt quitt," grinste Jeremy. Toy Bonny sah noch immer so aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber er schien es sich im letzten Moment doch anders überlegt zu haben. Waren Roboter überhaupt zu solch einer Emotion in der Lage? Eine berechtigte Frage, die ihm die Marionette zu gegebener Zeit sicher beantworten konnte, vorausgesetzt er schaffte es hier lebend wieder raus…

„ Glaubst du, dass du diese Kisten bewegen kannst?" fragte Jeremy dann, „ Das scheint momentan der einzig sichere Ort zu sein, aber jetzt ist er versperrt…"

Toy Bonny blickte den Kistenstapel nachdenklich an.

„Dieser Flur ist seltsam…laut meiner Datenbank dürfte es ihn…gar nicht geben…"

„Er ist auch nirgendwo auf den Plänen verzeichnet, „ bestätigte Jeremy, „Und du konntest ihn auch nur zum Teil betreten. Fast so als wäre dort eine unsichtbare Wand…"

„Daran erinnere ich mich nicht…ich weiß nur, dass ich nicht hier sein sollte…."

Also hatte er doch recht mit seiner Vermutung gehabt…

Irgendetwas war hier, von dem man nicht wollte, dass die Animatronics ihn nicht erreichen sollten…


	7. Kapitel 7: Vor verschlossenen Türen

**Kapitel 7: Vor verschlossenen Türen**

„Glaubst du, du kannst mir helfen sie zu bewegen?" fragte Jeremy erneut und zeigten auf das für ihn leider unüberwindbare Hindernis.

„Ich kann…es versuchen…."

Der Hase griff einen der Kisten und stemmte sich mit voller Kraft dagegen. Und tatsächlich kurz darauf begann diese sich ein kleines Stück zu bewegen.

„Warte, ich helfe dir."

Jetzt, wo er sah, dass sich diese tatsächlich bewegen ließen, wollte er nicht nur unbeteiligt daneben stehen. Und zusammen schafften sie es tatsächlich, die erste Kiste beiseite zu räumen. Der erste Schritt war getan, aber unter diesen Umständen wären sie bis morgen früh damit beschäftigt…

„Ich denke es reicht, wenn wir sie nur ein Stückchen bewegen, damit ich mich durch zwängen kann. Dahinter können sie mich nicht erreichen und vielleicht kriege ich raus, was es mit diesem Ort auf sich hat."

„Ich kann…dort nicht hin…" sagte Toy Bonny und wirkte enttäuscht.

„Tut mir leid. Im Moment kann ich leider nichts tun. Aber wenn ich das hier heute überleben sollte, Frage ich meinen Mitbewohner, der hat bestimmt eine Lösung."

Das war wahrscheinlich nur ein kleiner Trost für den Roboter, aber er wusste nicht, wie er ihn sonst hätte aufmuntern sollen…

„Aber wenn du möchtest, kannst du hier Wache stehen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich nicht lange brauchen und vielleicht brauche ich dann noch deine Hilfe."

Das schien ihn wieder ein wenig aufzuheitern: „Ruf mich…falls du etwas… _brauchst_."

Der Blick, den Toy Bonny ihm zuwarf…er konnte es selbst nicht beschreiben, aber er schien damit mehr andeuten zu wollen, als das was Jeremy geplant hatte…

Was zur Hölle?! Er war ein Roboter!

Diese Nacht hatte ihm wohl doch mehr abverlangt, als er bis dato gedacht hatte...Und vielleicht war es an der Zeit, dass er sich mal einen Urlaub gönnte. Mag sein, dass er hier erst seit einer Woche arbeite, aber bei diesen Bedingungen, war er mehr als bereit für eine Auszeit. Aber wenn er sich wirklich dazu entscheiden würde der Marionette zu helfen, würde es wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile dauern, bis er sich diese gönnen könnte.

Außer natürlich es ging alles schief, dann brauchte er sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr zu machen.

„Dann wollen wir mal…"

Er winkte Toy Bonny noch einmal kurz zu, bevor er sich zwischen den Kisten entlang schlängelte. Diese standen bis zum Ende des Flurs, wenn auch dort nicht mehr ganz so gequetscht, wie noch kurz zuvor.

„Wenigstens muss ich mir keine Gedanken machen, wie ich von hier aus weiterkomme…"

Er tastete sich langsam vorwärts, bis er die zugenagelte Tür wieder erreicht hatte. Nichts hatte sich hier seit der letzten Nacht verändert, wenigstens etwas…

Trotzdem stand er jetzt vor seinem nächsten Problem. Er konnte an den Brettern rütteln wie er wollte, ohne das richtige Werkzeug würde er nicht weiterkommen…

„Toy Bonny!"

Fast augenblicklich erschien der blaue Hase und lugte zwischen ein paar Kisten hervor.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er am liebsten zu Jeremy gelaufen wäre, aber diese unsichtbare Wand hielt ihn davon ab.

„Ich komme hier nicht weiter…glaubst du, du kannst ein Werkzeug wie einen Hammer oder ein Brecheisen auftreiben?"

Es musste einfach auf einen Versuch ankommen. Die Roboter wurden, soweit er wusste, noch gewartet, also musste es hier auch irgendwo etwas vergleichbares geben.

„Im...Lagerraum sollte es...so etwas...geben..."

Das war eine gute Nachricht.

„Gut, aber pass auf, dass Golden Freddy dich nicht erwischt." Noch einmal würde der Bär seinen ehemaligen Kameraden sicherlich nicht so glimpflich davonkommen lassen...

„Keine Angst...er kann mir...nicht in die...Lüftungsschächte folgen...aber..."

„Was?"

Etwas besorgt trat Jeremy ein Stück an ihn heran. Hatte der Hase bedenken, dass etwas schief gehen könnte? Und dann ging plötzlich alles sehr schnell. Ehe er sich versah, fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder.

„Uahhh...!"

Wie es schien hatte Toy Bonny ihn hereingelegt und er konnte den Flur doch etwas weiter betreten, als er vorgegeben hatte...

Die ganze Aktion traf Jeremy vollkommen unvorbereitet, aber als er spürte, wie Toy Bonny seine Nase durch seine Haare rieb, entspannte er sich ein wenig.

Trotz seines metallischen Innenlebens, wahr er unglaublich weich und strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus, wie er es bereits gestern erfahren hatte. Doch jetzt, wo er buchstäblich in dieser eingehüllt war, fiel es ihm ihm unglaublich schwer, sich wieder aus dieser zu lösen. Er war so unendlich müde...aber noch waren sie nicht in Sicherheit.

„Hey...äh...Toy Bonny? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir diese Nähe sehr wichtig ist, aber glaubst du nicht auch, dass es besser wäre es auf später zu verschieben? Ich meine...es wäre sicherlich nicht von Vorteil, wenn Freddy jetzt um die Ecke kommen würde, oder?"

Toy Bonny gab ein paar unverständliche Laute von sich und drückte ihn noch fester an sich bevor er ihn wieder los ließ.

„Das ist...ein Versprechen..."

So einfach würde er aus dieser Sache sicher nicht herauskommen und Jeremy bezweifelte, dass der Hase es einfach vergessen würde. Aber solange es sich nur um eine Umarmung handelte, war ja nichts dabei, richtig?

„Versprochen."

Toy Bonny nickte ihm zu: „Nicht...vergessen..."

Dann drehte er sich um und rannte davon.

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl einen großen Fehler begangen zu haben?" murmelte er kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich hinter eine der Kisten. Er war positiv, dass die Animatronics hier nicht her konnten, aber für den Notfall sollte er hier unbemerkt bleiben.

„Hoffentlich lohnt sich dieser ganze Stress..."

Er blickte in Richtung der verschlossenen Tür.

Vollkommen umsonst haben sie sicherlich nicht all diese Schwierigkeiten auf sich genommen, um ihn von diesem Ort fernzuhalten. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass es sich auch als etwas Gutes herausstellte. Und es sich nicht um einen grausamen Scherz ihrerseits handelte...

„Bei meinem Glück muss ich wohl mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen..."

Fast unbewusst wanderten seine Augen zu seiner Seite, er erwartete regelrecht das Blut zu sehen, dass aus dieser hervor quoll, aber Mike hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und bis auf ein leichtes ziehen war so gut wie nichts zu spüren. Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er die Ersatztablette überhaubt noch bei sich hatte.

„Wie spät es inzwischen wohl ist...?"

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber wahrscheinlich war gerade mal eine viertel Stunde vergangen, seit er das letzt Mal auf eine Uhr geschaut hatte...

„Jeremy!"

Toy Bonny war schneller wieder zurück als er erwartet hatte. Und so fröhlich wie er aussah, war seine Suche erfolgreich gewesen.

„Reicht...das?"

Er reichte ihm ein, wie es schien, unbenutztes Brecheisen.

„Das ist perfekt. Vielen Dank."

Der Hase strahlte ihn stolz an und fügte hinzu: „Nicht...vergessen."

„Natürlich nicht, aber jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, was sich hinter dieser Tür verbirgt..."

Er setzte das Brecheisen an: „Ich hoffe das funktioniert..."

Er stemmte sich dagegen und schaffte es nach einiger Mühe tatsächlich das erste Brett zu lockern. Kurz darauf folgten die anderen. Im Vergleich zu allem anderen, mit dem er sich heute Nacht herumschlagen musste, war das hier schon fast verdächtig einfach. Umso vorsichtiger öffnete er anschließend die Tür...

Doch nichts hätte ihn darauf vorbereiten können, was anschließend geschah.

Eine Hand schoss aus der Dunkelheit hervor, packte ihn an seinem Hemd und zog ihn in den Raum.

Heißer Atem traf ihm ins Gesicht und er blickte in leuchtend weiße Augen.

‚Scheiße...'


	8. Kapitel 8: Springtrap

AN: Updates kommen jetzt wieder regelmäßiger, hab schon einiges auf Vorat schreiben können.

ThatGirlFromBeyond: Vielen lieben Dank sowas geht runter wie Butter XD

Ich hoffe du hast auch weiterhin Freude an der Geschichte.

 **Kapitel 8: Springtrap**

Der Griff war eisern und egal wie sehr er sich dagegen stemmte, er schaffte es nicht, von seinem Angreifer loszukommen.

Der Griff war eisern und egal wie sehr er sich dagegen stemmte, er schaffte es nicht, von seinem Angreifer los zukommen.

Ihm wurde diesmal zwar nicht die Luft abgeschnitten, aber die Nähe, die er zum seinem Angreifer hatte, war dennoch sehr beunruhigend. Er konnte in der Dunkelheit kaum Konturen erkennen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er keinen Menschen vor sich hatte. Aber warum hatte man ihn dann hier eingesperrt? Davon hatte die Marionette nichts gesagt…

Nicht, dass sie Zeit gehabt hatte ihm überhaupt etwas erklären.

Und jetzt hatte er den Schlamassel…Vielleicht hätte diese Tür wirklich geschlossen bleiben sollen.

„Du gehörst nicht zu ihnen," sagte dieser plötzlich und Jeremy zuckte unweigerlich zusammen. Die Stimme klang beängstigend menschlich und das erschreckte ihn fast noch mehr, als die Tatsache, dass er ihm wahrscheinlich mit einer Handbewegung das Genick brechen konnte.

„Mit wem?" brachte er heraus.

„Diesen verfluchten Robotern…Die mir das hier angetan haben…."

„Ich bin immer noch recht menschlich," versuchte er zu scherzen, auch wenn das in dieser Situation auch sein Todesurteil bedeuten konnte.

„Das sehe ich…Und doch hätte ich nicht wenig Lust, dich hier und jetzt ins Jenseits zu befördern."

Er setzte Jeremy ab, blieb aber so stehen, dass ihm der Fluchtweg durch die Tür abgeschnitten war.

Was Jeremy aber wiederum die Möglichkeit gab, seinen Gegenüber etwas genauer zu betrachten. Ja definitiv kein Mensch., aber auch kein Animatronic, den er mit diesem Restaurant in Verbindung bringen konnte. Wer auch immer er war, man musste ihn weggesperrt haben, bevor er überhaupt von diesem Ort gehört hatte…

Eine verdammt lange Zeit und es verdeutlichte noch einmal das Ausmaß dessen, was hier passiert war.

Und wie es aussah, war es keine gute Idee ihn unnötig zu reizen…

„Da sie immer noch Nachtwächter beschäftigen, gehe ich davon aus, das sie diesen verfluchten Ort hier immer noch nicht dicht gemacht haben?"

„Das ist richtig, aber so wie es momentan aussieht, ist es wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit…"

Er schien erleichtert darüber zu sein und er sah auch nicht mehr so aus, als ob er sich gleich auf Jeremy stürzen wollte. Trotzdem war es besser Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Irgendwas an ihm schien buchstäblich Gefahr zu schreien und er wollte ihm definitiv keine Möglichkeit geben, ihn hinterrücks zu überfallen.

„Das ist die erste gute Nachricht, die ich in den letzten Jahren gehört habe."

Seine Gestik und Mimik passte so überhaupt nicht zu dem recht sperrigen Körper. So, als ob das Bewusstsein zu einer komplett anderen Person gehörte…

Konnte ein Computerprogramm wirklich so weit gehen? Auch an Toy Bonny und der Marionette, selbst bei Golden Freddy, hatte er dies beobachten können. Als wäre ihr Hülle tatsächlich nichts weiter als ein Kostüm, welche von Menschen gesteuert wurden.

Er musste unbedingt noch einmal mit der Marionette sprechen, denn irgendetwas lief hier mehr als schief…Mike würde es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, wenn er ihm davon erzählte.

Wie spät es inzwischen wohl war? Inzwischen war ihm auch der Rest seines Zeitgefühls verlorengegangen.

Sein Gegenüber ging ein Stück zurück und lugte hinaus. Das fahle Licht des Flures genügte, um sich endlich ein vernünftiges Bild von ihm zu machen.

Er war ein Hase, wie Bonny und Toy Bonny, aber die vielen Jahre, die er in diesem Raum eingesperrt gewesen sein muss, hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Der ganze Körper, war buchstäblich verrottet und bot einen recht grotesken Anblick, vom Geruch ganz zu schweigen, aber irgendwie hatte er es bis jetzt geschafft, nicht auseinander zufallen.

„Viel geändert hat sich ja nicht…" murmelte dieser und Wand sich kopfschüttelnd an ihn.

„Welches Jahr haben wir überhaupt?"

„1987…"

Er machte einen unverständlichen Laut, ob wegen Überraschung oder Verärgerung konnte er jedoch nicht einschätzen.

„Sind wirklich schon so viele Jahre vergangen?"

„Seit wann bist du hier eingesperrt?"

Der Angesprochene lachte laut auf: „Eingesperrt trifft es wirklich gut. Lass mich kurz überlegen, das muss jetzt gut zehn Jahre her sein."

Hatte er das wirklich richtig gehört? Zehn Jahre? Er erinnerte sich, dass die Marionette auch von zehn Jahren gesprochen hatte waren dich die beiden vielleicht sogar begegnet? Aber warum hatte er nicht davon gesprochen? Fragen über Fragen und eine vernünftige Antwort war nicht in Sicht.. Vielleicht wusste er, was damals hier passiert war? Fragen kostete schließlich nichts, aber ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken ihn in die Pläne der Marionette einzuweihen und es war immer noch nicht geklärt, warum man ihn hier buchstäblich lebendig „begraben" hatte.

„Trotzdem muss ich vor ihnen wohl den Hut ziehen, so viel Durchhaltevermögen hätte ich ihnen nicht zugetraut…Haben sie inzwischen ihren eigenen Friedhof eröffnet?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste."

„Schade." Er wandte sich wieder an Jeremy: „Ich muss mich wohl bei dir bedanken, du hast mir einiges an Arbeit erspart. Sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Jahre hier drinnen verbracht."

„Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Ahnung, was hier hinten ist…"

„Aber grundlos bist du sicherlich nicht hier," stellte er fest.

„Freddy, Bonny und die anderen können hier nicht her, irgendwas hält sie davon ab."

„Ah…"

Er nickte, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern: „Also haben sie es immer noch nicht deaktiviert. Aber wie es aussieht, hast du keine Ahnung?"

„Ich vermute, dass es irgendwas mit ihrer Programmierung zu tun hat?"

„Damit liegt du richtig. Seitdem dieser Raum versiegelt wurde, existiert er buchstäblich nicht mehr. Jedenfalls soweit ich es verstanden habe. Aber da du jetzt trotzdem hier bist, bedeutet, dass sie mit ihrer Verschleierungstaktik nicht so gründlich vorgegangen sind, wie sie gedacht haben.

Jedenfalls sollte niemand jemals hierher finden."

Je länger er redete, desto mulmiger wurde Jeremy. Bei dem Aufwand, der betrieben wurde, um das alles hier unter Verschluss zu halten, konnte er kaum glauben, dass er es hier mit jemanden zu tun hatte, der völlig unschuldig war. Was auch immer es war es war schwerwiegend genug, dass sie keine andere Möglichkeit sahen. Aber warum hatten sie ihn dann nicht einfach verschrottet?

„Nicht, das es noch einen großen Unterschied machen würde," redete dieser weiter, als hätte er von seinem inneren Konflikt nichts mitbekommen, „Sie haben lange genug versucht, die Vergangenheit zu vertuschen, aber jetzt ist damit endgültig Schluss.'

Das wohl bekannte Läuten der Glocke, ließ Beide zusammenfahren. Es war sechs Uhr. Ende seiner Schicht für diese Woche.

„Scheint als hättest du es für diese Woche geschafft. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, das ist wahrscheinlich neuer Rekord."

Wirklich freuen konnte er sich darüber nicht.

„Ich schätze ich geh dann mal…äh…"

„Nennt mich Springtrap, den Namen haben mir damals die Mitarbeiter gegeben. Recht passend, wie ich finde.

Springtrap zog sich wieder in seinen Raum zurück, aber Jeremy bezweifelte, dass er dort lange bleiben würde, jetzt wo er endlich frei war. Er hatte das Gefühl einen großen Fehler begangen zu haben…


	9. Kapitel 9: Entscheidungen

**Kapitel 9: Entscheidungen**

Toy Bonny war nirgendwo zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er zurück zu seinem Platz gegangen und würde dort bis Montag verharren, wenn das ganze Spiel von vorne beginnen würde. Für ihn zählte jedoch nur eines: So schnell wie möglich raus aus diesem Gebäude. Er hatte es geschafft eine Woche zu überleben, etwas was wohl niemand von ihm gedacht hatte. Und so wie es jetzt aussah, würde er nächste Woche zurückkehren und wieder von vorn beginnen. Vorausgesetzt Springtrap hatte bis dahin nicht das komplette Gebäude dem Erdboden gleich gemacht…

Mike fiel ihm buchstäblich um den Hals, als er eine halbe Stunde später die Haustür auf schloss.

„Gott sei Dank ich dachte wirklich, dass sie dich diesmal erwischt haben."

„Diesmal war es wirklich knapp…"

Er war selbst überrascht, wie gefasst er klang, aber in dem Moment, in dem er sich auf die Couch setzte, schienen plötzlich alle Ereignisse der vorangegangenen Nacht über ihn hereinzubrechen. Seine Hände fingen unkontrolliert an zu zittern und ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass er heute mehr als einmal hätte sterben können. Sein Schutzengel musste buchstäblich Überstunden geschuftet haben…

„Du hättest nicht gehen sollen….Dieser Job ist es nicht wert, dass man dafür sein Leben riskiert."

Er zeigte auf eine rötliche Stelle, an der das Blut durch den Verband gesickert war. Durch die viele Aufregung hatte er seine Verletzung vollkommen vergessen und auch jetzt spürte er noch keinen Schmerz.

„Soviel zu: Du sollst dich schonen…Hoffen wir mal, dass es sich inzwischen nicht restlos entzündet hat. Morgen gehst du definitiv zum Arzt."

Mike ließ keine Wiederworte zu, als er erneut begann, die Wunde zu reinigen.

Sie sah schlimmer aus, als am Vortag, was wohl nicht sonderlich überraschend war, wenn man bedenkt, was er alles gemacht hatte. Einen Arzt drüber schauen zu lassen, war sicherlich keine schlechte Idee.

„Ich geh gleich morgen früh hin, versprochen."

„Das will ich auf hoffen, ich hätte nämlich gern noch etwas länger was von meinem Mitbewohner…"

„Glaub mir, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los."

Jeremy musste grinsen und er war wieder einmal überaus dankbar dafür, dass er in Mike solch einen guten Freund gefunden hatte.

„Aber jetzt solltest du dich erst einmal ausruhen. Du kannst mir heute Abend alles erzählen."

Eigentlich war er überhaupt nicht mehr müde. Er brannte darauf Mike alles zu erzählen, auch über seine Entscheidung, was die Marionette ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Nach allem was er erlebt hatte, wusste er ganz genau, was er zu tun hatte, auch wenn wahrscheinlich nicht jeder damit einverstanden war…

Aber sein Mitbewohner akzeptierte kein nein in dieser Hinsicht.

„Du hast gewonnen…ich geh ja schon…" murrend zog er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und ließ sich auf die weiche Matratze fallen. Keine zwei Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.

-\\\\-

„Er hat es tatsächlich überlebt…" sprach eine in Schatten gehüllte Person. Sie saßen zu viert an einem kleinen Tisch in einer unscheinbaren Bar. Keiner von ihnen schien gewillt seine Identität dem anderen preiszugeben.

Fotos und einige Akten lagen vor ihnen verstreut, deren Bedeutung nur sie zu kennen schienen.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Er könnte den ganzen Plan zum Scheitern bringen."

„Mach dir keinen Stress, noch wissen wir nicht, ob er wirklich wiederkommt."

„Und was wenn doch?"

„Dann werden wir vorbereitet sein."

Ein hämisches Kichern ging durch die Runde, so leise, das es an den anderen Tischen nicht gehört werden konnte.

-\\\\-

Hätte er gewusst, wie schlimm es werden würde, wäre er im Bett geblieben, so jedoch saß er im Wohnzimmer, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und versuchte den höllischen Schmerz zu ignorieren, der sich durch seinen ganzen Körper zu ziehen schien.

Er hatte die doppelte Dosis an Schmerztabletten geschluckt, aber selbst dies half nur mäßig.

Am liebsten hätte er sich die ganze Packung gegriffen, aber das hätte wahrscheinlich ein böses Ende genommen. Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als hier zu sitzen und auf Mike zu warten, damit dieser ihn ins Krankenhaus brachte.

Natürlich hätte er den Notruf auch selber rufen können, aber da er nicht glaubte, dass er im Sterben lag, wollte er nicht unnötig meinen Krankenwagen blockieren, der vielleicht an anderer Stelle dringender gebraucht wurde.

Als Mike das hörte, konnte er nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Er war heute extra früher nach Hause gekommen, weil er sich sowas in der Art schon gedacht hatte.

„Was hast du eigentlich gemacht, als wir noch nicht zusammen gewohnt haben? Manchmal glaube ich, der einzige Grund warum du noch lebst bin ich…"

„Sagen wir mal, bis jetzt war es noch nie so schlimm…."

Jeremy zuckte zusammen, als sie durch ein Schlaglöcher führen.

„Sind wir bald da?"

„Fünf Minuten. Du hast es den ganzen Tag ausgehalten, also hör auf dich zu beschweren."

Er wusste, das Mike sich nur Sorgen um ihn machte und so gesehen war es seine eigene Schuld

Er rutschte in seinem Sitz ein Stück zurück und versuchte es sich so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Der Freitag war immer noch nicht ganz zu Ende und die Erinnerungen der letzten Woche waren mehr als präsent. Und doch war da ein Gedanke in seinem Hinterkopf, den er einfach nicht abschütteln konnte. Er hätte schwören können, das er geträumt hatte aber er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern was es war. Er wusste nur dass etwas wichtiges sein musste, aber was?

Der Arzt stellte eine leichte Blutvergiftung fest. Glücklicherweise war diese nicht so schwerwiegend, dass sie nicht mit Antibiotika behandelt werden konnte. Trotzdem wurde ihm strikte Bettruhe für die nächsten Tage angeordnet. Und Mike würde dafür sorgen, dass er diese auch einhielt, auch wenn er seine Chancen nicht sonderlich hoch anrechnete. Er kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Umso mehr war er erleichtert darüber, als sein Mitbewohner ohne jegliche Gegenwehr schlafen ging. Er hatte ihm immer noch nichts von dem erzählt, was während seiner letzten Nachtschicht passiert war, aber er würde ihn nicht drängen. Er kannte ihn inzwischen lange genug, dass es in solchen Momenten besser war, wenn man ihn mit seinen Gedanken alleine ließ.

Er würde noch früh genug davon erfahren.

Wie jeden Abend bereitete er sich auf seine letzte Vorlesung vor und verließ die gemeinsame Wohnung. Um diese Zeit waren meistens nur noch Partygänger unterwegs und er musste höllisch aufpassen, das niemand ihm sein Notebook stahl, aber sonst machten ihn diese späten Zeiten nichts aus. Das Universitätsgelände war nicht so überlaufen und die Dozenten konnten sich mehr Zeit für die Studenten nehmen. Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte er am liebsten alle Kurse um diese Zeit genommen.

Heute war jedoch etwas anders…

Ein großer Geländewagen parkte vor dem Eingang und eine Reihe Anzugtraeger standen davor. Er erkannte auch seinen Dozenten, der sich aufgeregt mit ihnen unterhielt.

Als sie ihn bemerkten, drehten sie sich zu ihm um.

„Mr. Schmidt, ich habe mich schon gefragt wo sie bleiben."

Er wurde buchstäblich in die Mitte des Kreises geschoben.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Mike Schmidt. Der junge Mann, nach dem sie gefragt haben."

Sie waren wegen ihm hier? Er spürte wie die Nervosität in ihm aufstieg.

„Freut mich sie kennenzulernen."

Ein älterer Herr reichte ihm die Hand. Er schien hier wohl das Sagen zu haben.

„Ich habe schon so einiges von ihnen gehört. „

„Tut mir leid, aber leider weiß ich nicht, wer sie sind…" sagte er beschämt.

Doch dieser lachte nur: „Keine Sorge, ich bin so selten in der Öffentlichkeit, dass es mich wirklich wundern würde, wenn sie mich erkennen. Wenn ich mich offiziell vorstellen darf: Jerome Kingsley, Geschäftsführer von Kingsley Robotics."

Mike klappte buchstäblich die Kinnlade herunter. Jerome Kingsley war sein Idol, seit Kindertagen. Nur wegen ihm, hatte er das Studium begonnen und jetzt stand er ihm direkt gegenüber.

Ein heiseres „wow" war alles, was er in diesem Moment über die Lippen bekam.


	10. Kapitel 10: Streit

Kapitel 10: Streit

Jeremy war immer noch vollkommen krummelahm, als er ein paar Stunden später erwachte, aber er zwang sich trotzdem aufzustehen. Er war noch nie eine Person gewesen, die lange stillsitzen konnte und auch jetzt trieb ihn ein innerer Drang hinaus. Mike saß im Wohnzimmer und wirkte, als wäre er ganz wo anders.

Schulterstücken ging er in die Küche. Von Kaffee hatte man ihm zwar niemand hatte etwas gegen Zucker gesagt. Und Schokolade war jetzt genau das richtige.

„Willst du auch was?" fragte er Mike, der scheinbar erst jetzt realisierte, dass er nicht mehr allein war.

„Nein danke."

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Normalerweise bist du nach deiner letzten Vorlesung immer richtig aufgekratzt."

Mike schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Es ist nichts. Tut mir leid, scheint als werde auch ich irgendwann müde. Wie geht's dir? Du siehst zum Fürchten aus."

„Geht schon. Glaubst du ich könnte die Animatronics so einschüchtern?"

„Momentan machst du jedem Horrorfilm Monster Konkurrenz…wolltest du nicht kündigen?'"

Und da war er aufgeflogen.

„Es ist einiges passiert…ich weiß ich weiß, ich hatte es versprochen, aber…"

„Das wirst du nicht überleben…sieh dich an, du hast kaum die erste Woche geschafft! Die reißen dich in Stücke."

Jeremy legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter: „Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht mehr allein. Ich weiß das ich es schaffen kann."

„Und wie? In einem Sarg oder was?!"

„Bitte hör mir zu…sie brauchen mich…"

Aber Mike war bereits aufgesprungen: „Du hattest es versprochen! Ich seh schon, unsere Freundschaft ist dir wohl doch nicht so viel Wert, wie ich immer geglaubt habe….!"

Mit schnellen Schritten verschwand er in seinem Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Das war wirklich nicht so verlaufen, wie Jeremy es sich gedacht hatte…

Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, dass sein Freund morgen wieder etwas bessere Laune hatte. Das er wütend war, war verständlich, aber konnte er nicht verstehen, dass er das hier nicht für sich tat?

„Nichts, was ich jetzt noch daran Ländern könnte…"

Der Fernseher lief noch die ganze Nacht, aber was dort lief, bekam er nur oberflächlich mit. Das war das erste Mal, das sie so gestritten hatten und Jeremy fühlte sich inzwischen wie ein richtiges Arschloch. Er hatte zwar versucht nicht mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, aber scheinbar war er immer noch nicht sensibel genug vorgegangen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es kurz vor fünf Uhr war. Sich jetzt noch einmal schlagen zu legen, würde sich definitiv nicht mehr lohnen und obwohl die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war, verspürte er den Drang nach draußen zu gehen. Mit einem Mal erschien ihm das Wohnzimmer viel zu klein.

„Ein Spaziergang kann nicht schaden. Und solange ich es nicht übertreibe, kann sich auch Mike nicht beschweren…"

Er warf sich seine Jacke über und stand keine fünf Minuten später auf dem Bürgersteig.

Fast schon aus Gewohnheit schlug er den gleichen Weg ein, den er sonst immer zur Arbeit ging. Um diese Zeit war jedoch noch niemand unterwegs, so dass er ein wenig das Gefühl hatte, durch eine Geisterstadt zu laufen.

Das Restaurant selbst sah nicht viel besser aus. Der Parkplatz war leer und das Gebäude in Dunkelheit gehüllt.

Er hatte gehört, dass die Roboter am Wochenende so gut wie gar nicht aktiv waren, aber er hatte nicht vor, sein Glück heute herauszufordern.

Als er sich zum Gehen wandte, erregte ein Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Der Manager und ein paar Leute, die nicht kannte, verließen gerade das Restaurant. Sein Boss wirkte gestresster als sonst. Immer wieder wischte er sich mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Und sie konnten ihn wirklich nicht finden?" Hörte er ihn fragen.

„In keinem der Räume. Sie sagten er sei deaktiviert gewesen, also müssen wir wohl davon ausgehen, dass er gestohlen wurde."

„Er war vollkommen verrottet. Was wollen die Diebe damit?"

„Glauben sie mir, es gibt immer Leute die dafür einen hohen Preis zahlen. Stillgelegte Roboter sind da noch das harmloseste," beruhigte ihn einer der Männer, die wohl zur Polizei gehörten.

„Trotzdem verstehe ich nicht, wie keine der Kameras etwas aufzeichnen konnte…" überlegte der andere.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Elektronik funktioniert einwandfrei…"

Er konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.

„Nun, wir tun was wir können, aber um ehrlich zu sein würde ich mir an ihrer Stelle keine großen Hoffnungen machen, dass er noch mal auftaucht."

„Verstehe…"

Sie verabschiedeten sich und der Manager blieb allein zurück. Ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen ging er wieder rein.

Das war wirklich eine Entwicklung, mit der Jeremy nicht gerechnet hatte. Springtrap war so davon besessen, sich an den anderen zu rächen, dass es sich doch etwas seltsam anhörte, das dieser plötzlich einfach abgehauen sein sollte.

Da die Kameras nichts verdächtiges aufgezeichnet hatten und es, besonders als Roboter, recht schwer sein sollte, sich ungesehen davonzuschleichen, kam er nur zuneiner Schlussfolgerung: Er musst noch immer irgendwo im Restaurant sein, an einem Ort, den man selbst nach intensiver Suche nicht finden konnte…

„Scheint als würde es hier mehr Geheimräume geben, als Gäste…" scherzte er und ging weiter. Heute war sein freier Tag und er sollte eigentlich überhaupt nicht an Arbeit denken. Und solange man ihn nicht mit Springtrap's Verschwinden in Verbindung brachte, wollte er sich bis Montag auch keine Gedanken darüber machen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich zurück gehen…"

Er war seit fast einer Stunde unterwegs und Mike würde sicherlich schon aufgestanden sein, wenn er zurückkam.

„Hoffentlich hat er heute bessere Laune…"

Es war zu still.

Das Geräusch der Kaffeemaschine, das normalerweise zu hören war, fehlte gänzlich und auch alles andere wirkte so, als ob außer ihm niemand heute zu Hause gewesen war.

„Mike?" rief er, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

„Bist du da?"

Er riskierte einen Blick in das Zimmer seines Mitbewohners, aber auch dort war niemand. Das Bett schien unbenutzt und seine Tasche war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Sollte er am Ende doch gegangen sein?

So richtig konnte er das nicht glauben. Nicht Mike. Nicht sein bester Freund!

Und dann fiel sein Blick auf einen Zettel, der auf dem Nachttisch platziert wurden war.


	11. Kapitel 11: Die Rückkehr

Kapitel 11: Die Rückkehr

 _Musste etwas früher in die Uni._

 _Überanstreng dich nicht._

 _Mike_

Erleichtert setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Da hatte er sich wohl ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Trotzdem war er froh. Ohne Mike's Unterstützung hätte er nicht gewusst, wie er sein Vorhaben weiter verfolgen konnte. Und so wie es aussah, würde er seine Hilfe in naher Zukunft noch benötigen.

Für's erste war es jedoch erst einmal wichtig, dass er sich überlegte, wie er nächste Woche an die ganze Sache herangehen wollte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sich dabei nicht nur ein paar Beulen und Schrammen einfing war recht hoch. Und vorher würde er sowieso noch einmal mit der Marionette reden müssen, schließlich hatte er überhaupt keine Ahnung, wen von ihnen er sich nähern konnte. Und dann musste er unbedingt auf bilden Freddy aufpassen, dieser würde mit allen Mitteln versuchen ihn aufzuhalten und noch einmal würde Toy Bonny sicher nicht in der Lage sein, ihm zu helfen…

„Da hab ich noch ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit vor mir…."

Der Rest des Wochenendes verlief sehr entspannt. Mike war wieder der Alte, er hatte sich sogar bei Jeremy entschuldigt und zusammen hatten sie an einer Vorgehensweise gerätselt, wie man die Animatronics überrumpeln konnte, ohne das Jeremy dabei Kopf und Kragen riskierte. Und eh sie sich versahen, war Montag Abend.

Das er nervös war, war eine Unterteibung. Er war zwar fest entschlossen, ihnen zu helfen, aber jetzt, wo er sich bewusst war, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte, fühlte er sich plötzlich nicht mehr so gut. Er hatte Angst.

„Noch kannst du es abbrechen. Niemand kann dich dazu zwingen, dein Leben für jemanden zu riskieren, der versucht dich umzubringen."

„Ich weiß, aber die Beiden verlassen sich auf mich…"

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl griff er seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Es war seltsam, aber mit jedem Meter, den er zurücklegte, fühlte er sich urplötzlich besser. Er konnte es schaffen, davon war er überzeugt. Er hatte bereits eine Woche dort überstanden, er konnte auch eine weitere schaffen.

Im Eingangsbereich brannte immer noch Licht, als er dort ankam und der Manager stand an der Tür. Er wirkte erleichtert, als er ihn erblickte.

„Gottn sei Dank, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie nicht kommen würden. Sie sind hoffentlich nicht nur hier, um ihre Kündigung einzureichen?"

Keine Sorge, ich glaube ich bleibe noch ein Weilchen."

„Das ist schön zu hören. Dann kann ich ihnen ja das hier geben."

Er drückte ihm einen unscheinbaren braunen Umschlag im die Hand.

„Was ist das?"

„Irgendjemand hat letzte Woche nach ihrer Schicht einen stillgelegten Roboter entwendet…Wenn sie diese Woche Zeit haben…ich meine falls es nicht zu viel für sie ist…können sie vielleicht versuchen, ob sie noch irgendwelche Hinweise finden, die von der Polizei vielleicht übersehen wurden? In dem Umschlag finden sie eine Kopie aller Unterlagen und Schlussfolgerungen, zu denen die Beamten gekommen sind."

„Warum gerade ich?" Sollte man das nicht lieber jemanden überlassen, der nicht erst seit einer Woche dort arbeitete?

„Momentan sind sie wahrscheinlich mein bester Mann. Kaum einer meiner Angestellten traut sich bei Tag in die Nähe der Animatronics, geschweige denn in die hinteren Räume…Wenn sie es nicht machen, werden ihn wohl nicht wiedersehen. Natürlich kann ich nicht dazu zwingen, aber wenn sie das für mich tun, bin ich gewillt, ihren Lohn vom Studenten- auf ein Arbeiterniveau anzuheben."

So gesehen war es Erpressung. Er wusste, wie dringend er das Geld brauchte.

„Also gut, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich etwas finde. Ich vermute, das Geld gibt es nur, wenn ich erfolgreich bin?"

„Es muss schließlich ein Anreiz bleiben."

Wäre es unhöflich gewesen, ihm jetzt und hier die Fresse einzuschlagen? Höchstwahrscheinlich, aber er hätte sich danach bestimmt besser gefühlt.

„Ich seh, was ich tun kann," brachte er zähneknirschend heraus.

„Gut, wir sehen uns dann am Ende der Woche."

Er ging an ihm vorbei und stieg in sein Auto. Jeremy blickte ihm nicht nach, sondern ging sofort hinein. Eigentlich hatte er genug andere Sorgen, als ein nicht stattgefundenes Verbrechen aufzuklären, aber wie hätte er ihm erklären sollen, das das Springtrap kein großes Interesse daran hegte, sich wieder in diesem Raum einsperren zu lassen…?

Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen und vielleicht konnten sie zu einer Einigung kommen, von der Beide profitierten, vorausgesetzt er fand ihn wieder…

Zuallererst musste er jedoch zu seinem Büro. Dort zu bleiben, glich einem Selbstmord, aber er wollte sich wenigstens einen Überblick über die heutige Lage verschaffen. Er wollte noch einmal mit der Marionette sprechen und dann wäre es nicht von Vorteil, wenn er Freddy oder einem der anderen über den Weg lief…

„Sieht ganz Hut aus, ich hoffe das bleibt noch eine Weile so."

So schnell er konnte, rannte er los, bevor jemand mitbekam, dass er wieder auf den Fluren unterwegs war.

Die Musik war bereits am Abklingen, als er die Box erreichte. Da er nicht wusste, wie er sich sonst bemerkbar machen konnte, klopfte er vorsichtig an den Deckel.

Ein kleiner Spalt öffnete sich und nach einem kurzen Moment kam sie hervor.

„ _Ich bin erleichtert zu sehen, dass du ihnen entkommen bist."_

„Es war ganz schön knapp. Aber mit Toy Bonnie's Hilfe, habe ich es irgendwie geschafft."

„ _Das wäre äußerst bedauerlich...ohne dich sind wir wahrscheinlich dem Untergang geweiht..."_

„Glaub mir, ich habe auch kein großes Interesse daran jetzt schon abdanken zu müssen."

„ _Das freut mich zu hören, auch wenn ich nicht mit allen Entscheidungen einverstanden bin, die du letzte Nacht getroffen hast...Du hättest ihn nicht befreien dürfen...aber jetzt ist es zu spät...es war mein Fehler...ich hätte dich darüber informieren müssen..."_

„Ich vermute es hat mit den Ereignissen von vor 10 Jahren zu tun?"

„ _Zu tun trifft es nicht ganz...er ist einer der ausschlaggebenen Faktoren gewesen. Gut bekommen ist es ihm allerdings nicht. Trotzdem ist er immer noch gefährlich, sieh zu, dass du einen großen Bogen um ihn machst, wenn dir dein Leben etwas wert ist. Besonders jetzt, wo er sich wieder frei in diesem Gebäude bewegen kann."_

„Glaub mir, die eine Begenung mit ihm hat mir gerreicht, aber der Manager steht kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt deswegen."

„ _Auch er kennt nur die Hälfte der Geschichte. Vielleicht ist es besser ihn im Glauben zu lassen, dass er gestohlen wurde..."_

„Und damit sage ich wohl goodbye zu meiner Lohnerhöhung..."

„ _Es tut mir leid."_

„Du kannst ja nichts dafür...Wäre trotzdem schön gewesen, nicht ständig jeden Cent dreimal umdrehen zu müssen."

Jeremy blickte sich kurz um: „Irgendwie ist es heute verdächtig ruhig. Irgendein bestimmter Grund?"

„ _Vielleicht liegt es an Springtrap, aber sei trotzdem auf der Hut. Wer weiß was Freddy schon wieder plant. Du hast ihn lächerlich gemacht und er wird das sicher nicht auf sich sitzen lassen."_

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor. Wird trotzdem nicht einfach werden, ihm ständig aus dem Weg zu gehen...Ich muss wohl auf mein Glück vertrauen."


	12. Kapitel 12: The Mangle

Kapitel 12: The Mangle

„Da du wieder hier bist, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass du uns helfen willst?" fragte die Marionette, Jeremy glaubte so etwas wie Hoffnung in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Glaub mir, wegen der Bezahlung bin ich bestimmt nicht hier…Also warum erzählst du mir nicht einfach, bei welchen der Animatronics ich mein Glück versuchen soll?"

„Es wird nicht einfach werden, das kann ich dir versichern, aber Toy Bonnie und ich werden versuchen dich so gut es geht zu unterstützen.

Warum fangen wir nicht mit etwas einfachem an? Damit du ein Gefühl dafür bekommst, wie du dich in ihrer Gegenwart zu verhalten hast?"

Das klang recht gut. Auch wenn einfach wahrscheinlich relativ war…

„Wen würdest du vorschlagen?"

„ _Ich denke Mangle wäre ein guter Anfang…"_

Jeremy erinnerte sich nur zu gut an sie. So gesehen bestand sie fast nur noch aus ihrem Endoskelett und die Art, wie sie sich immer in sein Büro hangelte, war mehr als beängstigend…

Wenigstens brauchte er nicht nach ihr zu suchen, da sie immer an den selben Orten unterwegs gewesen war.

„ _Ich kann dich nur warnen, dass du keinen der Animatronics jemals unterschätzen solltest. Sie mögen nicht immer danach aussehen, aber jeder von ihnen kann dich töten…"_

„Glaub mir das hatte ich auch nicht vor…ich habe sie schließlich schon recht häufig in Aktion erleben dürfen…"

„ _Ich werde Toy Bonnie bescheid geben, damit er dir Rückendeckung gibt…Ich wünschte nur, dass ich mehr tun könnte…"_

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Irgendwie werde ich das schon hinkriegen…hoffe ich."

„Viel Glück."

Die Marionette verschwand wieder in ihrer Box und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Weg in Richtung seines Büros anzutreten. Heute Nacht würde der genau das tun, von dem man ihm immer abgeraten hatte, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig.

„Ich hoffe das ist kein Fehler…"

„Selbst wenn…wäre es jetzt zu spät…"

Toy Bonnie lukte aus einem der Party Räume hervor. Er sah noch genauso aus wie am Freitag, keine neuen Beulen oder Kratzer waren hinzugekommen. Etwas worüber Jeremy sehr erleichtert war, scheinbar hatte niemand der anderen ihm eine schwere Zeit bereitet.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen. Hast du das Wochenende gut überstanden?"

„Es war…ruhig. Sie schienen über irgendwas…sehr beunruhigt…."

„Ich glaube daran bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig…" Jeremy kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

Das die Animatronics solch eine Angst gegenüber Springtrap zu hegen schienen, war mehr als beunruhigend.

„Du scheint nicht viel darüber zu wissen," bemerkte er.

„Ich musste mich…versteckt halten. Um was genau…geht es?"

Es war schon seltsam, dass die Marionette ihm nichts gesagt hatte, aber vielleicht wollte sie ihn auch einfach nicht beunruhigen.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Tür, die ich am Freitag aufgebrochen habe? Tja…sieht so aus, als hätte ich versehentlich jemanden befreit, der wohl eigentlich für immer dort bleiben sollte…Sein Name ist Springtrap…"

Toy Bonnie blickte ihn ungläubig an: „Der Mörder? Ich dachte…er sei tot..."

Jeremy fiel buchstäblich aus allen Wolken, als er das hörte: „Moment mal, was meinst du mit Mörder?"

„ Es ist eine alte Geschichte…vor vielen Jahren sind in…diesem Restaurant mehrere Kinder verschwunden….es heißt, er hätte sie in Verkleidung weggelockt…und umgebracht…"

„Und das war Springtrap?"

„So haben sie ihn jedenfalls genannt…genaueres weiß ich…leider auch nicht…"

„Schon gut. Es scheint ja schon eine Weile her zu sein," munterte er den Hasen wieder auf. Trotzdem waren das Informationen, die er erst einmal verdauen musste. Hatte er wirklich einen Mörder auf freien Fuß gesetzt?

Die Fragen, auf die er bis jetzt keine Antwort erhalten hatte, begannen sich zu häufen und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, in was er hier wahrscheinlich hineingezogen wurden war….

„Darüber können wir uns nachher auch noch den Kopf zerbrechen. Am besten kümmern wir uns erst einmal darum, dass die anderen auch wieder zu Verstand kommen."

Er dachte zwar etwas vollkommen anderes, aber es würde wohl an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn er in nächster Zeit überhaupt etwas erfuhr.

„Um wen geht es?"

„Mangle….kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dieses Treffen herbeisehne, aber laut der Marionette soll sie wohl zu den weniger komplizierten gehören, denen wir helfen können."

„Sie kann nicht reden…und sie hält sich…bevorzugt in den oberen Bereichen der Räume auf…"

„Was es nicht unbedingt einfacher macht. Irgendwie müssen wir sie herunter locken und solange ablenken, das ich nah genug an sie herankomme."

Wo er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, erschien die Sache doch schwieriger zu werden, als er angenommen hatte.

„Hast du eine Idee?"

Toy Bonny zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sie reagiert auf…Geräusche."

Wie auf's Stichwort klingelte das Telefon.

„Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt!"

Schnell hastete er zu seinem Platz und nahm den Hörer ab.

„Ha…Hallo?" Eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte, Drang ihm entgegen.

„Oh sie sind es…Ihr Timing ist miserabel, wissen sie das?"

„Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, noch einmal von ihnen zu hören. Sie haben ihre erste Woche also gut überstanden? Glückwunsch."

Meinte er das ernst?

„Kommt darauf an, wie sie gut überstanden definieren. „

„Wenigstens erspart mir das dir schon wieder alles erklären zu müssen."

„Ja, dass kenn ich inzwischen alles."

Ein scharrendes Geräusch ließ ihn auf blicken.

„Ich glaube wir müssen unser Gespräch ein anderes mal fortsetzen…"

Mangle war fast auf Augenhöhe mit ihm…


	13. Kapitel 13: Aufeinandertreffen

Kapitel 13: Aufeinandertreffen

Bevor sie jedoch ihre Zähne in ihn schlagen konnte, wurde er von Toy Bonny auch schon am Kragen gepackt und außerhalb ihrer Reichweite gezerrt.

„Das…war knapp," bemerkte der Hase.

„Das kannst du laut sagen…"

Aber zum Verschnaufen war es noch zu früh.

„So lange sie dort oben ist, kommen wir nicht an sie heran..." hektisch blickte er sich um, nicht schien zur Hand, um sich vor ihr zu verteidigen. Nur...

„Okay, ich habe eine Idee! Kannst du sie dort rüber locken?" Jeremy zeigte zum anderen Ende des Raumes. Für den Moment musste er den größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen sich und diesem Haufen Schrott bringen.

„Ich...kann es versuchen..."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es funktionieren würde, schließlich waren die Animatronics normalerweise nur auf ihn fixiert, aber sie mussten es versuchen.

Bang!

Toy Bonnie schlug seine Fäuste mit voller Wucht gegen die Geräusch schien durch das komplette Gebäude zu es würde sicherlich nicht sehr lange dauern, bis die anderen hier wären. Sie mussten schnell handeln.

Mangle´s Kopf drehte sich zu Toy Bonnie und sie schien einen Moment unschlüssig, welches ihr Ziel war, doch dann bewegte sich auf den Hasen zu, der nicht aufhörte, einen heiden Lärm zu veranstalten.

Jeremy, der unbewusst die Luft angehalten hatte, atmete einmal tief durch, jetzt musste er schnell sein, sonst würde dieser Plan in die Hose gehen und wer konnte schon sagen, wann sich ihnen die nächste Chance bot.

Jetzt oder nie.

Er griff den Lüfter, zum Zielen blieb ihm keine Zeit, und warf ihn. Er war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte, aber er verfehlte sein Ziel nicht. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch knallte er gegen ihren Kopf.

Sie gab ein letztes kreischendes Geräusch von sich, bevor das System herunterfuhr. Viel Zeit blieg ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht, bevor sie wieder die Augen aufschlug.

„Ich hoffe ich fange mir hier keine Blutvergiftung ein..."

Er nahm sich ein Stück Metall, das Mangle verloren hatte, als sie zu Boden stürzte und setzte es an seiner Handfläche an. Er hoffte es war scharf genug, denn sonst würde das hier sehr unangenehm werden...

Er wirkte soviel Kraft darauf ein, wie er in der Lage war und zog es mit einem Ruck über seine Hand."

„Ugh...!"

Der Schmerz war höllisch und noch einmal würde er das sicherlich nicht tun...

„Gott…! Ich wünschte es gäbe eine andere Möglichkeit…"

Er verzog das Gesicht, als das Blut aus dem Schnitt hervor quoll und den Ärmel seines Hemdes dunkelrot verfärbte.

„Jeremy…"

Toy Bonnie blickte besorgt zu ihm hinüber.

„Schon gut. Alles in Ordnung," beruhigte er ihn und wandte sich wieder seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe zu.

„Ich hoffe dein Freund hatte recht mit seiner Vermutung, sonst haben wir hier gleich ein Problem…"

Er legte ihr seine blutverschmierte Hand auf und sah wie es von ihrem Fell aufgesogen wurde, aber mehr passierte nicht.

„Und jetzt?"

Sein Gegenüber zuckte nur mit Schultern: „Ich weiß…nicht, wie…es genau…funktioniert…"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich hier sein möchte, wenn sie aufwacht," erwiderte er ehrlich.

„Ich kann hier…warten…wenn sie…aufwacht, rufe…ich dich."

„Okay, aber sei vorsichtig. Wenn sie sich seltsam verhält, verschwindest du sofort."

„Keine…Angst…"

„…gut, dann viel Glück. „

Erleichterung umgab ihn in dem Moment, als er das Büro verlassen hatte. Diese Sache war doch nervenaufreibender gewesen, als er gedacht hatte und die Tatsache, dass es nicht bei dieser einen Erfahrung bleiben würde, erfüllte ihn nicht gerade mit einem guten Gefühl. Und laut der Marionette war sie die einfachste von ihnen gewesen…wie zur Hölle sollte er es mit den anderen anstellen?

„Für die anderen brauche ich unbedingt einen Plan…"

Er lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und versuchte seinen Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es war erst zwei Uhr und er hatte noch ein ordentliches Stück seiner Schicht vor sich.

Eine Bewegung aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus ließ ihn herum fahren. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dort wirklich etwas gewesen war oder er es sich nur eingebildet hatte, aber so verrückt es auch war, er musste es überprüfen. Wieder einmal verfluchte er seine Neugier, aber nicht zu wissen, was dort im Hintergrund vor sich ging, konnte auch bedeuten, dass ihm die anderen Animatronics eine Fälle hätten stellen können. Es war sowieso verdächtig ruhig gewesen, trotz des Lärms, den sie veranstaltet hatten.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es sich nicht um Golden Freddy handelte, denn gegen ihn hätte er keine Chance gehabt.

So leise wie nur möglich schlich er den Flur entlang, bis sein Blick auf einen Schatten landete, der von der anderen Seite der Ecke zu kommen schien. Wer auch immer dort war, war nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt…

Er lugte um die Ecke und sah einen beängstigend massigen Körper mitten im Flur stehen. Sein Rücken war zu Jeremy Gewand, so dass er ihn nicht bemerkte.

Aber was zu Hölle war das? So einen Animatronic hatte er noch nie gesehen. Hatten sie neben Springtrap noch andere hier versteckt?

Und dann war es plötzlich verschwunden. Einfach so.

Für einen Moment glaubte er, dass er es sich nur eingebildet hatte, sowas konnte es doch nicht geben. Aber nach allem was er die letzten Tage erlebt hatte, war das hier wahrscheinlich mehr als real gewesen…

„Jeremy!"

Hörte er Toy Bonnie's Stimme, wie es schien, war Mangle aufgewacht und er würde seinen Freund sicherlich nicht mit ihr alleine lassen.

Es wurde langsam Zeit dass ihm jemand erklärte, was hier vor sich ging…


	14. Kapitel 14: Tragische Umstände

Kapitel 14: Tragische Umstände

Immer noch mitgenommen versuchte Mangle wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie schien verwirrt und blickte Jeremy fragend an.

„Tut mir, vielleicht war ich etwas grob..." entschuldigte er sich bei ihr. Die Delle, die er ihr zugefügt hatte, war deutlich zu sehen.

Ein leises zischendes Geräusch war zu hören.

„Sie fragt was...passiert ist," sprach Toy Bonnie.

„Du kannst sie verstehen?"

Er nickte.

„Gut, das macht die Sache etwas einfacher."

Er wandte sich wieder Mangle zu: „So ganz genau kann ich dir das auch nicht erklären, aber laut der Marionette hat euch ein Ereignis von vor zehn Jahren verändert."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als hätte sie sich an etwas erinnert. Danach folgte eine Reihe kreischender Laute.

„Sie sagt, dass...das vor ihrer Zeit war, aber...sie erinnert sich, dass auch bei...ihren Freunden...seltsame Dinge passiert sind. Sie hätten begonnen...sich seltsam zu verhalten."

„Kannst du mir das genauer erklären?"

„Sie sagt, dass sie begannen...sich den Erwachsenen gegenüber...seltsam zu...benehmen. Kinder waren...sicher, aber jeder andere wurde...mit großer Agression begegnet...Sie sagt, sie erinnert sich an...eine Stimme, die...sie gehört hat, etwas...das ihr befohlen hat...Dinge zu tun die sie nicht...wollte...und dann war da nur noch Finsternis..."

Das klang äußerst beunruhigend.

„Also wie eine Art von Besessenheit?" mutmaßte er.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wusste mit dem Begriff nichts anzufangen. Trotzdem bestätigte es, dass des Rätsels Lösung in der Vergangenheit zu suchen war. Etwas war damals passiert, dass das hier ausgelöst hatte. Und der Einzige, der ihm das Erklären konnte, war die Marionette...und vielleicht Springtrap oder Golden Freddy, aber keiner von ihnen schen gewillt mit der Sprache rauszurücken.

„Erinnert du dich noch an etwas anderes von damals? Irgendwas was uns vielleicht hilft?"

Sie überlegte einen Moment. Jeremy wusste das er sie wahrscheinlich für den Moment komplett überforderte, schließlich war sie erst seit ein paar Minuten wieder bei Verstand, aber die Zeit lief gegen sie und sie brauchten schnellstmöglich verwertbare Informationen.

Dann gab sie einen Laut von sich. Sofort blickte er zu Toy Bonnie hinüber.

„Sie sagt, da wäre wirklich noch etwas, aber... irgendwas blockiert diese Informationen…Es ist unmöglich diese abzurufen…"

Was war das hier?! Eine Verschwörung? Scheinbar hatte sich jemand unglaublich viel Mühe damit gegeben, die Ereignisse von damals zu verschleiern…

Aber so einfach würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben.

„Schon gut," sagte er dann zu ihr, „Du kannst ja nichts dafür. Vielleicht ist es für den Moment besser, wenn du erst einmal untertauchst. Solange die anderen hier unterwegs sind, ist wahrscheinlich nicht sicher. Besonders wenn sie rauskriegen, dass du wieder normal bist."

An Toy Bonnie gewandt sagte er dann: „Würdest du ihr bitte dabei helfen?"

„Ich tue mein…bestes."

„Danke. Und ich gehe lieber Bericht erstatten wie es gelaufen ist."

„Pass auf…dich auf."

Der Hase schlang seine Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Mach die keine Sorgen es ist ja ni…!"

Weiter kam er nicht, als Toy Bonnie ihn aus heiterem Himmel küsste. Jedenfalls glaubte er dass es das war. Sein Hirn war so überfordert mit der Situation, dass er buchstäblich zur Salzsäule erstarrte und damit wohl die falschen Signale an seinen Gegenüber sendete.

„Gefällt es dir nicht?"

„Also ich…" Er spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

Selbst Mangle's Wangen leuchteten rot…

„Ich…habe die Situation…wohl falsch eingeschätzt…tut mir leid"

Der Hase griff Mangle und rannte mit ihr hinaus auf den Flur.

„W…warte…!" Aber hörte nicht auf ihn.

„Oje…"

Eigentlich hatte er das nicht gewollt, er war nur so überrascht gewesen und er war solche körperliche Nähe einfach nicht gewohnt…und jetzt hatte diese Reaktion dem armen Kerl wahrscheinlich das Herz gebrochen…

„Was bin ich manchmal auch für ein Trottel…"

Er musste das unbedingt gerade rücken, vorausgesetzt er würde ihm für den Rest der Nacht nicht aus dem Weg gehen…

Etwas geknickt machte er sich auf den Weg zurück. Er musste der Marionette schließlich immer noch vom Erfolg der heutigen Nacht berichten.

„Ist nur seltsam, dass sich immer noch keiner der anderen hat blicken lassen…bei dem Krach den wir veranstaltet haben, hätte ich eher damit gerechnet, dass sie uns bereits vor dem Büro abfangen…" murmelte er vor sich hin.

Springtrap mochte sie vielleicht durch seine Anwesenheit verunsichern, aber das selbst Golden Freddy sich noch nicht gezeigt hatte, war mehr als merkwürdig.

„Was geht hier nur vor?"

Und so erreichte er sein Ziel auch jetzt ohne Probleme.

„ _Ich beglückwünsche dich zu deinem Erfolg."_ Sagte sie, nachdem er die Ereignisse noch einmal zusammengefasst hatte. _„Vielleicht ist alle Hoffnung doch noch nicht vergebens."_

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie es funktioniert, aber sie war wie verwandelt."

„ _Ihr wahrer Charakter ist wieder zum Vorschein gekommen."_

„Waren die anderen früher auch so?" fragte er aus reiner Neugier.

„ _Sie waren genauso verschieden wie ihr Menschen, aber eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam: Ein gutes Herz."_

Nur leider war davon nicht mehr viel übrig.

„Kannst du mir endlich mehr darüber erzählen, was damals passiert war? So langsam kommt mir das so vor, als man es mir absichtlich verschweigt."

„ _Es war eine Tragödie…"_ begann sie und gebannt hörte er ihr zu. Endlich würde er erfahren, was hier passiert ist.

„Und deswegen ist es für alle besser, wenn kein Wort mehr darüber verloren wird." Mischte sich eine vertraute Stimme ein: Springtrap.

„ _Du?"_

„Ja, ich." Mit schweren Schritten bewegte er sich durch den Raum und baute sich vor den beiden auf.

„Die anderen haben gut daran getan, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen, also warum tust du nicht das selbe und verschwindest einfach in deine Box? Der Junge und ich haben noch so einiges zu besprechen."

„ _Was hast du vor?"_

„Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren. Das ist etwas zwischen ihm und mir."

Jeremy fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platz, da es offensichtlich war, das man ihn in dieser Sache überging. Trotzdem hegte er kein großes Interesse daran, mit ihm allein zu sein. Toy Bonnie's Worte halten noch immer in seinen Ohren nach. Dieser Typ war ein Mörder und wer konnte schon sagen, was er mit ihm vor hatte.

„Vielleicht ist das gerade kein so guter Zeitpunkt…"

„Sagt wer?" höhnte Springtrap, „So weit ich das sehe hat du immer noch gut drei Stunden von deiner Schicht übrig. Mehr als genug, wenn du mich fragst."

„ _Lass ihn da raus."_

„Von allen hier müsstest du es doch am besten wissen," zischte er, packte Jeremy am Arm und zerrte ihn Richtung des Flures, „Wir sind alle schon zu tief involviert, als das wir dieser ganzen Sache noch den Rücken zukehren können. Du hast ihn miteinbezogen, jetzt musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben."

„…"

„Das dachte ich mir."

War es zu spät seine Jobwahl zu überdenken? Weglaufen war aussichtslos, solange Springtrap ihn festhielt und wie es aussah, hatte er nicht vor, ihn in nächster Zeit wieder freizugeben.


	15. Kapitel 15: Eifersucht

Kapitel 15: Eifersucht

„Ich kann auch allein gehen…" murmelte Jeremy, der Griff um seinen Arm schien noch stärker zu werden.

„Und wahrscheinlich verdammt gut weglaufen...aber du bleibst genau da wo du bist."

An Flucht war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken, es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen, in der Hoffnung dass er ihn nicht versuchte ihn um die Ecke zu bringen…

„Deine Versuche in allen Ehren, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass du in der Lage bist, diesen verdammten Seelen zu helfen? Sie haben sich ihr Schicksal selbst zuzuschreiben. Wenn du mich fragst, ist Verschrottung noch das angenehmste, was ihnen passieren kann. Wenn ich ein Wörtchen mitzureden hätte…" murmelte Springtrap, Jeremy war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er überhaupt noch mit ihm sprach.

Schließlich erreichten sie einen der verlassenen Party – Räume, den Jeremy bisher nur von den Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras kannte. Schon seltsam, wie er noch nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, sich das Restaurant bei Tag anzuschauen…

„Ich vermute es geht nicht nur um das Gespräch von eben?" mutmaßte er und nahm auf einem der Stühle Platz. Das hier würde sicherlich länger dauern.

„Wenn du so schlau tust, dann weißt du die Antwort doch sicher selbst," entgegnete dieser genervt.

„Tut mit leid, wenn ich nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt bin, aber irgendwie scheint jeder in diesem Gebäude zu glauben, dass ich ihm einen Gefallen schuldig bin…."

„Mehr als du dir vielleicht denken kannst. Trotzdem ist es nicht der Grund, warum ich mit dir sprechen wollte. „

„Worum geht es dann?" Ganz ehrlich, so langsam ging es ihm unglaublich auf die Nerven, dass niemand ihm klipp und klar seine Fragen beantworten wollte.

Springtrap hielt ihm seinen Arm entgegen, das fahle Licht fiel durch durch sein zerfressenes Körperteil.

„Siehst du das? Es ist schlimmer geworden, seit ich mich wieder frei bewegen kann."

„Und?"

Für ihn war nicht klar, worauf er eigentlich hinaus wollte.

„Dieser Körper stirbt, aber mein Bewusstsein tut es nicht. Nicht mehr lange und ich werde nichts weiter sein, als ein Haufen Schrott. Gefangen bis in alle Ewigkeit…Wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, hätte ich sie in Erwägung gezogen, aber so bleibt mir keine andere Wahl…Ich bitte dich hiermit mir zu helfen."

„Du willst das ich dir helfe?" fragte der Junge Mann perplex.

„Das habe ich eben doch gesagt, oder? Ich kann diesen Körper nicht verlassen, also brauche ich dringend ein paar Reparaturen."

Unmöglich. Dieser Typ war ein Mörder. Er hatte es sicherlich !ehr als jeder andere verdient, in diesem Drecksloch auf ewig zu vermodern.

„Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir im Gegenzug mit den anderen Animatronics. Sie fürchten sich vor mir, das weißt du.

Ich bezweifle das jedes Zusammentreffen so glimpflich verlaufen wird. Besonders bei den älteren Modellen…"

Trotz schwang immer noch der Zweifel mit. Springtrap war auch so schon gefährlich genug, was würde passieren, wenn er seine alte Stärke wieder hätte? Und bedeutete das nicht, dass er das Restaurant verlassen müsste oder würde man ihn hier reparieren?

Pro und kontra wogen in diesem Fall gleich schwer…und die Marionette wäre wahrscheinlich auch nicht begeistert über seine Entscheidung. Andererseits konnte er wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen. Sicher, er hatte Toy Bonnie, aber dieser hatte für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu viel abbekommen und Mangle hatte genug mit sich selbst zu tun. Außerdem fiel sie buchstäblich auseinander.

Und wenn man bedenkt, wie viel man ihm bisher verschwiegen hatte, wäre es eigentlich nur recht und billig, wenn er ein wenig gegen all das hier rebellierte.

„Ich denke ich kann dir helfen. Jedenfalls kenne ich jemanden, der mit Reparaturen aller Art vertraut ist…wenn du möchtest, kann ich ihn fragend ob er dir hilft.." begann er vorsichtig.

Sicher, Mike wusste was er tat, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er sich damit einversanden erklären würde, ihm zu helfen. Jeremy hatte ihm bereits genug Sorgen bereitet und Springtrap war nicht gereade der angenehmste Zeitgenosse...

„Tu das, irgendwie werden wir ihn schon hierher bekommen, ohne das zuviel Aufsehen erregt wird."

Er schien mit dem Vorschlag zufrieden zu sein. Erleichtert atmete Jeremy auf. Es war zwar nicht viel, aber es würde ihm ein wenig Zeit verschaffen, bis er vielleicht eine Lösung gefunden hatte, wie er wieder heil aus dieser Sache herauskam.

„Ich frage ihn nachher, wenn er von der Uni kommt."

Springtrap nickte und neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite: „Scheint als will dich jemand sprechen..."

Jeremy folgte seinem Blick und sah, wie Toy Bonnie schnell hinter einer Ecke verschwand, als er bemerkte, dass man auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war.

„Ich hoffe, der bereitet uns keine Schwierigkeiten?"

„Toy Bonne ist harmlos. Es ist momentan nur etwas kompliziert..."

„Dann würde ich das schnellstmöglich in den Griff kriegen. Das letzte was dieses Restaurant braucht, ist ein liebeskranker Roboter...Gott..das klingt sogar noch schwachsinniger, wenn man es laut ausspricht..."

„Aber du bist doch..." Jeremy biss sich auf die Zunge, nein, Springtrap zu widersprechen war keine gute Idee.

„Ich werde mit ihm Reden."

„Sorg dafür, dass er sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raushällt, sonst kann ich nicht für seine körperliche Unversehrtheit garantieren."

Mit Springtraps Warnung im Hinterkopf, machte sich Jeremy auf die Suche nach Toy Bonnie. Nach ihrem letzen Aufeinandertreffen war er ihm immer noch eine Erklärung schuldig und diese war wahrscheinlich mehr als notwendig...

Lange brauchte er jedoch nicht zu suchen, denn der Roboter hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht sich zu sehr zu verbergen, sondern lungernte in einem der Partyräume herum und rückte die Dekoration zurecht.

Jeremy räusperte sich, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, aber sein Gegenüber schien nicht gewillt es ihm so einfach zu machen, stattdessen kümmerte er sich weiter um seine Aufgabe.

Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, aber er hatte gehofft, dass Toy Bonny ein wenig mehr kooperation zeigen würde...

„Hey...äh...Toy Bonny?"

Immer noch keine Reaktion.

„Komm schon, du hast mir nicht mal die Chance gegeben, mich zu erklären.."

„Du..." begann der Hase, als er den letzten Partyhut auf den Tisch stellte, „Du bist nicht sauer?"

„Warum sollte ich?" Jeremy blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Weil ich dich...ohne zu fragen..."

„Machst du dir deswegen immer noch Gedanken?" Jeremy musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, da dies in dieser Situation sicher nicht gut angekommen wäre.

„Sicher ich war überrascht, aber das ist doch kein Grund sauer zu sein."

Es war eher, dass sich sein Gegenüber wie ein pupertierendes Schulmädchen verhielt. Mike hätte sicherlich seine Freude daran, herauszufinden, wie ihre AI aufgebaut war.

Es gab so vieles, was er nicht verstand und wo ihm sein Freund sicher helfen könnte. Trotzdem nagten noch immer die Zweifel an ihm, sobald er ihn in diese ganze Sache hereingezogen hatte, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr und auch wenn er es Springtrap versprochen hatte, hatte er sich noch nicht zu hundert Prozent entschieden, was er tun würde.

„Das...ist gut."

Sichtlich erleichtert kam Toy Bonnie auf ihn zu und drückte ihn an sich; vorsichtig um ihm nicht weh zu tun.

„Ich mag...dich wirklich...sehr...Bitte geh niemals...weg..."


End file.
